Suna no Hinata
by Animem4ker
Summary: Con un tiránico clan y un sin poder soñar con Naruto, Hinata no tiene razones para quedarse en Konoha y decide escapar de su clan y aldea, sin rumbo Hinata termina en llegando a la aldea de la Arena donde su nueva vida dara Inicio
1. Escape

**Escape.**

Han pasado un par de años desde el final de la guerra Ninja y la relativa paz regresa por fin, la mayor parte de las actividades cotidianas se han normalizado, y muchos han podido superar las terribles perdidas que han ocurrido en esta, mientras que otros siguen enfrascados en el pasado, Hinata Hyuuga, sufre un poco de ambos.

Durante la guerra perdió no solo a su primo Neji, su padre también murió, así como otros miembros importantes de su familia, haciendo que su clan regresase al pasado tomando medidas más tradicionales y severas con respecto su princesa y a la cabeza de la familia, salvo por su hermana, su hogar había perdido el calor familiar, no hay hombro en cual llorar, no hay con quien hablar, la villa de la familia Hyuuga no es más que una prisión.

No solo perdió familiares, también a su amor, Naruto convertido en el nuevo Hokage convirtió a Sakura en su esposa, bien dice el dicho "soñar no cuesta nada" pero Hinata había perdido ese derecho por completo, no tan solo las tradiciones fuertes de su clan le prohibirían desposar a Naruto, sino que este ya lo había sido, confinada en su villa, con pocas misiones que le permitieran salir de su encierro y aislada de sus seres queridos los deseos de vivir de Hinata se desaparecían día tras día.

¿Hinata…?-Hanabi estaba preocupada por su hermana, Hinata era una persona tímida pero a su forma de ser vivida y cálida, pero en estos últimos meses esa calidez que transmitía su tenue sonrisa se desvanecía.

Al no responder su hermana decide entrar, desliza la puerta encontrándola sentada en su cama contemplando la luna plateada atreves de la ventana, sin decir nada lentamente se sienta al lado de su hermana, guardando silencio por un rato dándole la oportunidad a Hinata de hablar primero.

Cinco, diez, quince minutos pasan y solo un silencio incomodo, Hanabi molesta se preparaba para sermonear a Hinata pero antes de tener esa oportunidad Hinata suspira-no soporto vivir así…-comenta Hinata en tono apagado, Hanabi no puede hacer nada más que sentir lástima por su hermana ya que ella en cierto modo tenía muchas más libertades que Hinata, después de todo ella era la "segunda" el remplazo en caso de que a Hinata le sucediera algo, recibía el lado indiferente de su familia pero no tenía ninguna de las restricciones de Hianta.

Hanabi…puedo pedirte un favor…uno muy egoísta de mi parte…-pregunta Hinata en tono apagado, Hanabi ladea su cabeza y pregunta cual, Hinata se arrodilla sobre su cama y se acerca a la venta le hace señas para que se acerque, en el patio había un miembro del clan montando guardia-te importaría…invitarlo a salir la próxima semana…

Una media sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Hanabi-y yo aquí…preocupada por ti…-comenta Hanabi en tono complaciente-piensas…-Hinata asiste con la cabeza y añade-no queda nada para mi aquí en Konoha…

Hanabi se voltea y se sienta en la orilla de la cama-claro esta…si haces eso…me tocara a mi vivir esta vida tuya sabes…-añade Hanabi a lo cual Hinata no puede responder solo acariciar la ventana, Hanabi suspira y añade al tiempo que se levanta-claro esta…es la primera vez que te veo tomar la iniciativa en algo…sin mencionar el pedir algo egoísta como esto…así que…lo hare…

Hanabi se encamina hasta la puerta y antes de terminar de salir añade-realmente espero que encuentres un lugar donde ser feliz hermana…de todo corazón lo deseo…-con estas palabras Hanabi cierra la puerta dejando a su hermana derramando lágrimas en silencio.

Hanabi no dudaba de las habilidades de su hermana como ninja, aunque la falta de misiones podía haberla oxidado un poco, así que durante toda la semana se dedicó con ella a planificar su escape pero no sería sola, Hanabi informo a un par de personas que apoyaron la decisión de Hinata y decidieron ayudar, sus miembros de equipo Shino y Kiba.

Tras una semana de coquetos y juegos con el Hyuuga que montaba guardia frente a la venta del cuarto de Hinata, Hanabi logro convencerlo de que saliera con ella en secreto, y esa noche cerca de las once Hanabi lo lleva lejos del cuarto de Hinata y de la villa Hyuuga como tal, Hinata viste su ropas cotidianas y carga un pequeño bolso con provisiones y medicamento entre otras cosas dejando en su habitación un pergamino transformado en ella durmiendo, sale silenciosamente por la ventana de su cuarto.

Aun sin el guardia otros Hyuuga podrían verla en su intento de escapa, por lo que Shino ya había hecho preparaciones con Hanabi de antemano, tan pronto pisa el césped del jardín fuera de su cuarto, Hinata es cubierta de los pies hasta la cabeza de insectos de Shino para luego ser llevada bajo tierra por estos y trasladada desde su casa hasta donde se encontraba Kiba en las afueras de Konoha.

A una distancia prudente de la aldea se encontraban Akamaru y Kiba recostado a un árbol, este último impaciente por la llegada de Hinata, del suelo brotan un gran número de insectos apilándose hasta tener el tamaño de una persona dispersándose mostrando a una Hinata con una expresión nerviosa.

¿¡Hinata te encuentras bien!?-pregunta Kiba agitado sujetando a Hinata por sus hombros, Hinata sacude su cabeza y responde algo nerviosa-si…estoy bien…es solo que eso se sintió…extraño…

Kiba suspira mientras Hinata aún se recuperaba del viaje bajo tierra por los insectos no es que sea primera vez que Shino les hace algo como eso, pero si es primera vez en recorrer tanta distancia.

Vamos Hinata, Akamaru y yo aseguramos un camino para tu salida-comenta Kiba al tiempo que le hace señas para que la siga, de inmediato nota un tono triste y apagado en su voz, Hinata suspira marcándose una expresión apenada.

Durante todo el viaje ninguno de los dos se dirijo la palabra, ni siquiera en los pocos minutos de descanso que se tomaban, tras un par de hora de viaje Kiba y Akamaru habían guiado a Hinata hasta la frontera del país del fuego.

Un paso más y estarás fuera del país del fuego…-comenta Kiba en tono apagado, Hinata se coloca al lado de Kiba quien parecía frustrado y a punto de estallar.

¿¡Hinata, real…!?-Hinata abraza fuertemente a Kiba antes de que él pueda siquiera terminar, Hinata podía entender la frustración de Kiba, era la misma que ella sentía por Naruto, en las condiciones que se encontraba su clan era un sueño inalcanzable y que causaba más dolor que esperanza.

Lo siento Kiba…pero no puedo quedarme en Konoha…no con el estado de mi familia…-comenta Hinata en tono apagado al tiempo que lo suelta para agacharse y acariciar a Akamaro en la cabeza, el gran perro se veía igual que su dueño, cabizbajo y triste por la partida de Hinata.

Hinata se levanta y se quita del cuello el protector de Konoha, toma la mano de Kiba y se la entrega con sumo cuidado-por desgracia…esto es todo lo que te puedo dar…-Hinata toma con delicadeza los dedos de Kiba y cierra su puño-lo siento Kiba…pero no quiero que otros sufran por lo que estoy haciendo…Shino, Hanabi y tu han hecho más de lo que jamás hubiera pedido.

Hinata no quería involucrar a nadie fuera de su clan ya que este…aun que había perdido varios de sus miembros durante la guerra, aun poseían una fuerte influencia en Konoha y castigar a otro clan por una acción como el ayudar a su princesa a escapar podría ser muy severa, no pudo impedir que la ayudaran pero podía impedir que se involucran más de lo necesario.

Hinata se da media vuelta en tono apagado añade-por favor…dale las gracias a Shino de mi parte…-¡Hinata!-llama Kiba forzando a esta a detenerse, tras un instante de silencio Kiba añade en tono animado para no hacer sufrir más a Hinata-¡por lo menos escríbenos cuando puedas, quieres!

Hinata se voltea y con una sonrisa falsa asiste a Kiba y añade-¡así lo hare!-con esto se despide y se desaparece entre los arboles

Como ninja…fingir nunca fue tu fuerte…-se dice en tono apagado mientras acaricia la cabeza de su triste compañero-vámonos Akamaru…regresemos a casa…


	2. Persecución

**Persecución.**

Hinata sama, hora de despertarse-llama una de las criadas de la casa Hyuuga, tras intentarlo repetidamente sin recibir respuestas, la criada entra e intenta despertar a Hinata sacudiéndola un poco haciendo que el clon desaparezca dejando solo un pergamino, confundida y preocupada la criada llama de inmediato a una de las cabeza de la familia, tan pronto ve el pergamino lo abre encontrando una sola palabra "Adios".

Kiba había regresado a Konoha sin ser visto, y apenas tiene tiempo de dormir cuando amanece y es despertado por su madre por una visita, Shino.

Shino entra cierra la puerta tras suyo y pregunta en tono calmado-¿Cómo fue todo?-Kiba señala a su lado en un escritorio el protector que Hinata le había entregado, ambos se veían cabizbajo por la partida de Hinata.

Entiendes que…-¡Claro que lo entiendo!-detiene Kiba frustrado a Shino haciendo que Akamaru baje sus orejas-¡no tienes que recordármelo, sé que la apoye y todo pero…!

No lo demuestro como tu…pero entiendo perfectamente tu frustración-detiene Shino a su amigo recostándose a una pared-me guste admitirlo o no siento que esta es lo mejor para Hinata-Kiba salta de su cama y arremete contra Shino sujetándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta ¡¿-tienes la más mínima idea de lo que dices, sabes cómo van a catalogar a Hinata después de esto!?

Desertora, traidora, se me ocurren varios nombres-responde Shino calmado aun que los insectos saliendo de su rostro y sus manos no reflejaban su actitud-pero para el tipo de vida que llevaba Hinata es preferible cargar con el peso de uno de esos títulos que el de muñeca-las palabras de Shino eran fuertes pero ciertas a la final Kina no tiene de otra màs que soltarlo.

Hinata no se dejara atrapar tan fácilmente, ten un poco de fe en ella-añade Shino mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta y Kiba se sentaba al lado de su compañero-además…-añade Shino llamando la atención de Kiba y Akamaru-si la capturasen…la podemos ayudar a escapar de nuevo, ¿no es así?-termina Shino con un extraño tono soberbio, una media sonrisa se marca al comienzo en el rostro de Kiba convirtiéndose en una expresión desafiante-¡en eso tienes razón!-Akamaru acompaña a su dueño con ladrido entusiasta-mientras Hinata ¡se infeliz, no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados!

Hinata había recorrido un largo camino durante la noche, aprovechando la obscuridad para alejarse todo lo que pudiese de Konoha evitando dejar rastro alguno y tener la mayor ventaja posible de algún tipo de perseguidor, al llegar la mañana Hinata transformada en otra persona pide a una dueña de una casa del té en el camino hospedaje y al medio día empezó su camino de nuevo.

La sensación de persecución era extrañamente vigorizante, el no estar limitada a cuatro paredes y a una casa, el sentir la adrenalina de recorriendo su cuerpo, la presión de ser descubierta, de tener que luchar de nuevo, con una inactividad forzada debido a la situación actual, el haberse escapado se sentía como una misión de alto rango.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Hinata había abandonado Konoha sin rumbo fijo Hinata, tenía tiempo sin consultar un mapa sin quiera preguntar dónde se encontraba, había sido un tanto descuida desde que salió de Konoha, no es que realmente le importara saber dónde se encontraba, cualquier sitio era mejor al encierro, pero por desgracia su descuido la llevo la coloco en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Era de noche, en un camino montañoso, la luna apenas y brillaba por la cantidad de nueves en el cielo, con un fuerte ventaron, Hinata descansaba en un árbol cerca del camino principal cuando presencio un asesinato, para un ninja era bastante normal, sin embargo reacciono bastante lento a dicho evento y tardo en ocultarse, para el momento en que lo hizo ya los asesinos habían notado su presencia, activando rápidamente su Byakugan se percata de un par detrás de ella en conjunto a los otros dos en el camino.

Sin escatimar palabras los ninjas detrás ella intentan un ataque sorpresa, pero esto contra un Hyuuga no existe, Hinata se deja caer esquivando los ataques pero los otros dos habían lanzado Kunais a con en medio del aire Hinata gira su cuerpo para esquivarlos y tan pronto toca suelo se lanza a correr atreves del bosque en la montaña.

¡Tonta, cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada!-se reprochaba Hinata dándose cuenta de cuan oxidada se encontraba, la oscuridad y la poca luz de luna se encontraban de su lado, el Byakugan le permitía ver con gran facilidad en la obscuridad y con suma claridad a sus atacantes mientras que ellos probablemente tuviesen problemas para visualizarla, enfrentarlos no era una opción.

Por su eficacia y rapidez era notable que esos ninjas eran de alto rango, sin ningún tipo de información y con ventaja numérica Hinata no se encontraba en posición de luchar, saliendo del bosque Hinata puede ver a la distancia lo que bien seria su salvación o caída, una gran tormenta de arena y un desierto, sin darse cuenta había llegado a los límites del país de las arenas.

Hinata cae en terreno pedregoso y se detiene al ver que no es perseguida, lo cual resulta extraño, un zumbido la alerta de varios Kunais volando en dirección a ella al detectarlos con su Byakugan se da cuenta que atados a estos habían un par de sellos, sin tener tiempo para recuperar su aliento, Hinata salta hacia delante esquivando los Kunais pero igualmente es alcanzada por la exposición de estos

Rueda varios metros terreno abajo antes de sujetarse de la tierra para recuperar su compostura, su espalda y brazos les dolían pero el daño en si no era tan grande como esperaba,-¡Doton…!-escucha a la distancia, puede sentir bajo sus pies el cómo tiembla la montaña y de esta salen disparados al cielo varias rocas enormes apuntadas contra ella.

Siempre avanzando Hinata esquiva una tras otra, realmente no tenia de otra era adentrarse en la tormenta o morir a manos de esos ninjas, Hinata saca un trozo de tela y lentes para clima pesado, sigue avanzando y esquivando ataques distante hasta adentrarse en el desierto y la tormenta, por desgracia para ella incluso usando su Byakugan le resulta difícil moverse dentro de la tormenta, no puede detectar a sus perseguidores y regresar significaría su caminar a su propia muerte…

Su única esperanza era encontrar refugio lo más pronto posible en ese desierto…por más difícil que eso sonara, su única oportunidad de sobrevivir armándose de fuerzas Hinata se adentra donde ni siquiera los habitantes de las arenas se atreven, una tormenta de arena en una noche gélida del desierto…


	3. Refugio

**Refugio.**

Aunque había escapado de sus perseguidores, Hinata empezaba arrepentirse de dicha decisión, luchar contra un grupo de ninjas, sería mucho más fácil que luchar contra un viento enfurecido.

Aun con el Byakugan. navegar en medio de la tormenta resultaba imposible, sin algún cuerpo vivo para poder usar como punto de referencias Hinata se encontraba a ciegas, el cancelar el Byakugan no ayudaba de nada, aun que sus ojos estaban protegidos, era de noche y la pálida luz de luna era bloqueada por nubes y la arena, la tela que había sacado solo le servía para cubrir su nariz y boca, sus manos inutilizadas para proteger sus oídos y sus fuerzas siendo drenas lentamente por el potente viento y la cortante arena.

Hinata decide enfocar su Byakugan cortando la visión global y reduciéndola a la periférica humana pero con extensión de varios cientos de metros buscando algún tipo refugio, podía distinguir de forma borrosa grandes formaciones rocosas pero ningún tipo de cueva o similar en el que pudiera descansar.

Las grandes formaciones rocosas no le otorgaban ningún tipo de respiro, con un cambiante e inclemente viento no había sitio para recostar su espalda, la única oportunidad de Hinata era seguir hacia delante, pero no solo el viento y la arena drenan sus fuerzas, el mantener activo su Byakugan resulta cada vez más problemático.

Tras caminar por casi una hora Hinata puede distinguir a la distancia lo que parecían ser varios cuerpos moviéndose atreves de la tormenta-¿realmente…realmente ahí personas moviéndose atreves de esta tormenta?-se pregunta Hinata cansada sin detener su caminar, no sabía si dirigirse a ellos o alejarse, aun que ella no había notado algo curioso de esas personas hasta que resulta muy tarde.

¿Porque…porque están a des…? ¡AHH!-con paso en falso Hinata falla en pisar y cae rodando por una duna de arena, a diferencia del terreno pedregoso aquí no había punto de agarre para detener su rodada hasta que llega al pie de la colina.

Le es imposible pronunciar queja alguna cuando un fuerte estruendo detrás suyo la sorprende, no solo había caído ella, combinado con el fuerte viento Hinata se había traído con ella parte de la duna, intenta levantarse y correr pero cae de inmediato, se había fracturado su tobillo derecho-realmente…realmente voy a…-de forma instintiva Hinata se echa al suelo se cubre su nuca en cuestión de segundos todo se silencia al tiempo que siente una terrible presión sobre su cuerpo.

¿Realmente…voy a morir aquí?-se pregunta entre llanto Hinata después de haber sobrevivido a la guerra ninja y por fin haber reunido el valor para escapar de su actual tiránica familia, ¿estaba a punto de morir enterada viva?

La presión de la arena drenaba sus fuerzas aun más rápido que el viento, pero no su deseo de vivir, su cuerpo lentamente empieza a irradiar un brillo azul-Kiba…-susurra Hinata-Shino…Hanabi…-lentamente empieza a mover sus manos de su cabeza mientras que el aura que rodea su cuerpo se intensifica-todas las personas que quiero deben de estar tristes por mi partida…-moviendo lentamente la arena a su alrededor sus manos toman una posición firme en el suelo-y se podrán a un más tristes si no saben nada de mi…

Tengo que sobrevivir…¡debo sobrevivir!-con un fuerte grito Hinata expulsa una enorme cantidad de chakra de su cuerpo creando un Kaiten sin tener que girar desenterrándose por completo en un instante…pero a que costo.

Aun que se encontraba de pie, no tenia aliento alguno, jadeando sin fuerzas sus ojos estaban apagados y apenas y podían mantenerse de pie contra el inclemente viento, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era las sonrisas de todos sus seres queridos-No quiero verlos llorar…no quiero v…er…los…-Hinata intenta dar un solo paso y sus fuerzas termina de abandonarlas, cayendo nuevamente en la tumba de la que acababa de salir.

Que sucede…el viento…porque no lo escucho…-por algún motivo el sonido del viento se había desvanecido una tenue luz ilumina lo que parece ser una especie de domo y a dos personas las cuales se ven solo como siluetas, una de ellas tenia cabello puntiagudo-Na…Naruto…

Naruto…Naruto…¡Naruto!-grita conmocionada Hinata al tiempo que abre sus ojos, dándose cuenta que ya no se encontraba en medio del desierto, era una habitación pequeña y sencilla, las paredes eran color arena, probablemente hechas de esta una puerta de madera y una abertura en la pared con una cruz de madera separando el vidrio de la ventana un par de sillas, al lado de su cama se encontraban sus ropas y su bolso, se quien fuera que la cambiase le había puesto unas pijamas.

¿Donde…donde?-a puerta se abre revelando a una Shinobi joven, probablemente de unos trece o catorce años el protector en su frente responde su pregunta, se encontraba en la aldea de la Arena, la Shinobi se alegra de ver a Hinata despierta y le pide que se acomoda para examinarla, sin cuestionar nada Hinata obedece tranquilamente, se quita el cobertor y se sienta en la orilla de la cama y rápidamente proceden a efectuarle un examen de rutina.

Como era de esperarse tan pronto la Shinobi toca su espalda Hinata hace un pequeño gesto de dolor, después de todo había recibido una explosión, rodado sobre rocas, arenas y por ultimo enterrada.

¿Dime como sientes tu tobillo?-pregunta la Shinobi-mi…-había olvidado de que se lo había torcido, este estaba vendado e inmovilizado intenta moverlo un poco haciendo otro gesto de dolor no le dolía tanto como esperaba pero era igualmente incomodo-mucho mejor…gracias…-responde en tono apagado Hinata, la Shinobi se alegra de escucharla y se baja de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Iré a buscar un par muletas para que puedas moverte de nuevo-añade la Shinobi mientras corre hacia la puerta, antes de cerrarla se voltea y sonrojada con tono apenado agrega-y te recomiendo cambiarte…tienes visitas…

¿Visitas?-se pregunta Hinata, más extraño aun era que la Shinobi se sonrojara, suspira, se levanta y se cambia sus pijamas, tan pronto levanta sus chaqueta se da cuenta que esta algo quemada por la espalda, suspira y decide ponérsela en esas condiciones, no es que le fuera dar la espalda a su visita, una vez vestida Hinata le pide quienes estuvieran a fuera que podían pasar.

¡Yo!-son las primeras palabras que escucha al abrirse la puerta, Kankuro seguido por su hermano Gaara-¡Kan…Kankuro san, Gaara sama!-exclama sorprendida Hinata.

¿Porque la sorpresa? Después de todo esta es nuestra aldea-comenta Kankuro calmado mientras se sienta en una de las sillas mientras que Gaara permanece de pie-cabello puntiagudo…-se dice Hinata dirigiéndole una mirada perdida a Gaara, ellos eran quienes la habían salvado la noche pasada.

Quiénes deberíamos estar sorprendido somos nosotros…-comenta Kankuro en tono fastidiado haciendo reaccionar a Hinata-enserio Hinata…¡¿Qué rayos hacías en medio de una tormenta de arena a mitad de la noche?!

Hinata guarda silencio por un momento-la verdad es que…-en tono apagado Hinata le explica su situación actual, ambos hermanos escucha en silencio con sumo cuidado el relato de Hinata.

Es por eso…que no puedo quedarme, de lo…-¿porque no puedes?-es detenida Hinata por una voz firme y secante, levanta la mirada encontrando a Kankuro con una expresión de fastidiado y a Gaara firme de brazos cruzados con una mirada penetrante sobre ella-¿no puedes o no quieres quedarte Hinata?

¡Pe…pero si me quedo…!-técnicamente…-interviene Kankuro, conociendo lo testarudo que puede ser su hermano cuando toma una decisión ir encontrar de su deseo de dar refugio a Hinata sería una lucha infructuosa, su mejor opción sería convencer a Hinata de quedarse.

Técnicamente…nosotros no hemos sido notificados de tu deserción…técnicamente ante nuestros ojos tú sigues siendo un ninja de la aldea de Konoha…-Kankuro continua asiendo uso de diferentes argumentos lógicos, ya que la preocupación de Hinata era la de lastimar la aldea con su presencia, pero no es que a ellos le importase ella, Gaara por más que su mirada era fría, transmitía algo de simpatía y dolencia por la condición de Hinata, mientras que Kankuro demostraba su preocupación por su aldea, aun que al mismo tiempo parecía simpatizar con su hermano.

Kankuro se ve forzado a detenerse cuando escucha un extraño sonido, Hinata estaba temblando y mirando al suelo, Kankuro suspira y una extraña sonrisa se marca en su rostro al igual que en el de su hermano-Gracias…-susurra entre llanto Hinata repitiendo una y otra vez, había encontrado lo que había dejado atrás…un nuevo sitio al cual podía llamar hogar…


	4. Pregunta

**Pregunta.**

Realmente…eres una chica emotiva…-comenta Kankuro al llanto de Hinata con un tono apacible.

Lo…lo siento-responde Hinata en sollozo, se limpia las lagrimas y levanta la cabeza muestra una tenue y dulce sonrisa-es que…hace tiempo que no siento…no siento esta calidez…-Hinata se lleva sus mano al pecho y baja nuevamente la cabeza-esta aceptación…realmente…extrañaba este sentimiento.

Kankuro-llama Gaara con tono secante dirigiéndole la mirada a su hermano-encárgate de conseguirle a Hinata un apartamento en el cual pueda hospedarse, preferiblemente equipado con lo que necesite-Kankuro no le dio importancia a la orden Gaara y se disponía a retirarse cuando Hinata interrumpe en tono apenado-no…no es necesaria tanta molestia, yo…-una mirada de reojo por parte de Gaara silencia a Hinata, esos ojos realmente la confundían eran fríos y afilados y sin embargo transmitían algo cálido que producía una paz que Hinata había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Tan pronto abre la puerta, encuentra a la Genin que había atendido a Hinata cargando un par de muletas, se las entrega y se retira de inmediato junto a Kankuro quien se lleva el bolso de Hinatadejándola sola con Gaara.

El ambiente se torno extraño, la fría e inmutable de Gaara y la actitud nerviosa y tímida de Hinata no le permitía a la Hyuuga iniciar conversación alguna, Gaara camina a la ventana para observar el exterior-pronto anochecerá…-susurra el peli rojo llamando la atención de Hinata, este gira su cabeza y le pregunta en tono firme-¿puedes caminar?

¿Huh? ¡Sí!-responde rápido y nerviosa Hinata toma las muletas y las levanta-con esto…-termina de alistarte, te espero en el pasillo-detiene Gaara y sale dejando a Hinata sola y algo extrañada, la actitud de Gaara era realmente…peculiar, tan cortante y tajante, en cierta forma le recordaba a su familia actual, pero con una enorme diferencia, Hinata sentía que podía elegir, no sentía ese mandato obligatorio que transmitía las cabezas de su clan, podía negarse acompañar a Gaara y ese probablemente no la reprendería-quizás diga un…"como gustes" si me negase-pensó Hinata en silencio.

Hinata decide tratar un poco su tobillo con sus habilidades medicas antes de colocarse sus sandalias, toma sus muletas y sale de la habitación encontrando a Gaara esperándola de brazos cruzados recostado a la pared, Hinata examina donde se encontraba era corredor realtivamente amplio y algo elegante, realmente tenía ganas poner a prueba su teoría, de negarse a la petición de Gaara…pero no tenía motivo alguno para poder hacerlo y mucho menos quería ser descortés con la persona que le salvo la vida del desierto.

Li…lista…Gaara s…-solo Gaara-detiene este a Hinata-no es necesario el "Sama", Gaara es suficiente.

O…ok…-tartamudea Hinata , Gaara se separa de la pared y poniéndose frente a Hinata se dirige a ella en tono apacible-¿deseas hacer algo?

Esperaba que Gaara tuviera planeado algo pero ese no era el caso-lo…lo que gustes Gaara…Gaara kun-el peli rojo suspira y agrega en tono calmado-su pongo no hay problema que uses el "kun"-con estas palabras Hinata se sorprende un poco al sentir que el suelo debajo de ella se sacude un poco y de repente el corredor empieza a moverse, en si no era el corredor, era el suelo el que se movía.

Aun que Gaara le había pregunta si podía caminar no le había dejar hacerlo, fuera por cortecita o por capricho Hinata no podía sentirse alagada por el trato que Gaara le daba, siguen moviéndose hasta llegar a unas escaleras, estas se desparecen dejando una rampa por la cual ambos suben y se van formando nuevas escaleras a su paso.

Es…realmente útil que todo este hecho de arena…-comente Hinata sorprendida.

En caso de necesidad…puedo convertir la aldea entera en un arma…-responde Gaara al comentario, nuevamente el silencio reina mientras siguen subiendo hasta que llegan a la azotea, Hinata es deslumbrada por un momento por la luz rojiza del atardecer.

La arena la sigue moviento hasta que siente una de sus muletas golpea suavemente con una baranda, Gaara no hace ningún comentario o petición, lentamente abre sus ojos para contemplar una escena única, se encontraba encima del edificio del Kazekage, podía contemplar toda la ciudad a su alrededor bañada y pintada por el hermoso atardecer del desierto.

Esta…es la vista de un Kage…-comenta Gaara en tono apacible, Hinata le dirige una mirada a reojo tímida a Gaara, la bella luz del atarcer resalta la figura de Gaara quitando ese aire intimidado que por lo general posee y dándole un aura más serena y tolerable.

Ga…Gaara kun…-tartamudea Hinata haciendo que este le dirija la mirada, esta miraba a sus pies y se rascaba su mejilla derecha algo sonrojada-¿por…porque…?-¿Necesito alguna razón para ayudarte?-responde Gaara anticipándose a la pregunta de Hinata y mirándola de reojo, esta retira su vista y guarda silencio a penada.

Gaara suspira y le dirige de nuevo la mirada a la aldea-porque entiendo tu dolor…-agrega en tono calmado, las palabras de Gaara sorprenden a Gaara, después de todo ello no era conocía del pasado de Gaara, solo Naruto lo sabia-vivir en soledad…nada puede compararse a eso…-la expresión seria de Gaara cambia a una dolorsa y con estas palabras guarda silencio, por un rato ninguno de los dos hace comentario o pregunta alguna solo se quedan contemplando la ciudad mientras lentamente el sol se pone.

Hinata…-llama Gaara casi en susurro, Hinata le dirige la mirada y este se voltea mirándola fijamente-si decides quedarte a vivir en esta aldea…que tipo de vida elejirias…-Gaara sujeta la baranda a su lado y le dirije a la ciudad que lentamente es cubierta con el manto de la noche-una vida normal-Gaara dirige su mirada nuevamente a Hinata-o la de un ninja…-termina con tono firme.

Una dulce sonrisa se marca en los labios de Hinata, suelta una muleta colchándola contra la baranda y se apoya en esta-una vida normal…no suena mal-responde Hinata en tono dulce y calmado-trabajar, casarse, tener hijos, criarlos, envejecer junto a la persona que amas y finalmente morir no es un mal plan de vida…-Hinata le dirige nuevamente su mirada a Gaara, aquella expresión sincera y tierna realmente tocan a Gaara, solo por un instante sus ojos parecieron irradiar una cálida luz-pero yo nací con el don de ser Ninja…una gran responsabilidad…-Hinata suelta la baranda y se lleva su mano su pecho-mientras mi cuerpo me lo permita, seguiré siendo una kunoichi…y cuando ya no pueda más…-toma nuevamente su muleta y apoya en esta-…viviré lo que me quede como una persona normal-termina con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata estaba extrañada, Gaara se veía curiosamente sorprendido por su respuesta, no entendía el porqué-bueno…considerado que viva lo suficiente como ninja para llegar a vivir una vida normal…-agrega Hinata a forma de hacer volver en si a Gaara y cambiar un poco el ambiente que se había tornado un poco extraño.

Gaara regresa en si ante el último comentario de Hinata, parecía a punto de decir algo cuando escuchan a Kankuro subir por las escaleras, había terminado con la petición de Gaara más rápido de lo que este esperaba, había encontrado un apartamento y venia a traerle a Hinata las llaves y dirección.

¡Muchas gracias Kankuro kun!-agradece alegremente al tiempo que se hacerca a este para tomar las llaves y hace una reverencia a Kankuro quien se sonroja y empieza a bromear.

Gaara kun-llama alegremente al pelirojo quien reacciona de inmediato, esta se voltea y añade en el mismo tono alegre-gracias por lo de hoy, pero iré a mi apartamento caminando, así podre familiarizarme con la aldea.

Hinata se procedía a bajar por las escaleras cuando es llamada por Gaara, esta se voltea encontrando nuevamente su expresión-avísame una vez que te recuperes, así podremos ver que tan oxidada te encuentras-Hinata asiste de forma energica y se retira dejando a ambos hermanos en la azotea.

Con una extraña expresión Kankuro se coloca al lado de su hermano y añade-con que kun ¿eh…desde cuando se volvieron tan familiares ustedes dos?-Gaara solo le da una mirada de reojo por respuesta y con un simple sello se desvanece dejando a su hermano solo en la azotea con una extraña expresión de satisfacción.


	5. Asistente

**Asistente.**

Hinata queda sorprendida con su nuevo apartamento, cuando Gaara le pidió a Kankuro uno equipado no bromeo, las paredes color arena igual que muchos o casi todos los edificios de la aldea, la entrada sencilla y elegante, Hinata se quita sus sandalias dejándola en la entrada y se adentra a explorar, cerca de la entrada un baño, pequeño para visitas, solo con sanitario y lavamanos, una cocina y comedor bastante cómoda, mesa para cuatro, nevera y alacenas repletas de comida y la cocina equipada con todo lo que fuese a necesitar, una habitación espaciosa con peinadora y una cama individual, una gran ventana a lado de su cama con vista al edificio del Kazekage, mesa de noche un escritorio en el cual reposaba su bolso, un baño espacioso y con ducha, y closet amplio y lleno ropa para su uso.

Una sonrisa se marca en su rostro por el gesto de los hermanos, algo que llama su atención es un calendario en el escritorio, tachado hasta el día actual-realmente…-hasta donde recuerda habían transcurrido tres días hasta su llegada al desierto, si bien uso mucho chakra para desenterrarse, no debió de haberse desmañado por tanto tiempo, paso un día inconsciente, lo cual surge otra pregunta, ¿Gaara le habrá comunicado a Konoha de su estadía en la aldea de la arena?

Por la actitud que tomaron los hermanos no parecieran, esta y otras preguntas surgen una tras otra, Hinata suspira y coloca de nuevo el calendario en el escritorio, recuesta las muletas contra la pared y se sienta en la cama levanta su pierna derecha para trata en silencio su tobillo.

Por un tiempo solo se escuchaba el sonido del chakra en su mano en toda su apartamento, Hinata suspira profundamente, esta vez Hanabi no entraría por su puerta si se sentía sola, no podría escuchar o ver de nuevo a sus amigos en los días que tenia de visitas, por más que su clan había impuesto aquellas reglas tiránicas, aun quedaban buenos recuerdos de esos dos años, un sonido proveniente desde afuera llama su atención, se asoma por la ventana y logra ver lo que parecía ser un perro callejero persiguiendo a un gato, nuevamente una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro-"¡Por lo menos escríbenos cuando puedas, quieres!"

Supongo…que me toca cumplir eso…-se dijo en susurro, Hinata se levantó busco entre sus nuevas ropas unos pijamas y se acostó a dormir.

En Konoha el clan había tomado con sumo cuidado la fuga de Hinata, no querían que otros clanes se enteraran de esto, mucho menos el actual Hokage, quien había tenido en el pasado cierto rose con ellos ya al intentar abolir las leyes que dividían las familias Hyuuga, y que había podido, más no le fue recomendó forzarlos a hacerlo por su actual consejero, Shikamaru, aun con todos sus logros en la guerra, el forzar a un clan a hacer algo encontrar de sus intereses podría traer repercusiones a largo plazo, ya que por más injustas que las eran las reglas de los Hyuugas y sus nuevas leyes, no atentaban contra Konoha como tal.

Shino y Kiba observaban a la distancia en silencio los movimientos del clan Hyuuga con un poco de ayuda de Hanabi, aliviada de que estos no la encontraban y ansiosa de saber de ella.

¿Huh, que…como…?-No tenía idea de que hora era solo que su habitación estaba totalmente iluminada por la luz del sol y se podía escuchar a la gente trancintado por la ciudad, Hinata se sienta, restriega un poco sus ojos y le da una mirada al reloj sobre su mesa de noche, era pasado de las diez de las mañana -tan…tarde…-se dice nuevamente el sonido que la había despertó resuena en su apartamento, alguien tocaba la puerta lo cual le extrañaba ya que aún no conocía a nadie medio dormida, despeinada y aun pijamas Hinata le pide a quien llama que se espere un momento, un tanto descuidada Hinata se abre un poco la puerta para asomarse encontrando un rostro familiar.

¿Te…Temari-san…?-susurra soñolienta Hinata, Temari vestía ropas casuales en lugar de sus convenciones, sandalias azules, un franela blanca y un mini short negro, Temari suspira y comenta en tono casual-así que es verdad…-el comentario de Temari era extraño, más aun su visita ya que ella no se encontraba ayer con ella cuando despertó.

Veo que tu tobillo esta mejor…-comenta Temari haciendo que Hinata regrese en si-¿huh? ¡Lo…lo siento!-Hinata abre la puerta ofreciendo sus disculpas por tenerla a Temari parada frente la puerta por tanto tiempo pidiéndole que entre, Temari suelta una risita, la actitud tímida y educada le resultaba adorable, casi como si tratara con una niña pequeña.

Temari acepta la invitación de Hinata y se sienta en el comedor mientras que su anfitriona corre a su habitación a arreglarse un poco-¡disculpa Temari-san, no esperaba visita!-hace eco la voz de Hinata atravez de la puerta de su cuarto-.

Tampoco esperaba que te levantases tan tarde-responde Temari levantándose de la silla y abriendo la nevera-¿dime…quieres algo en especial para desayunar?-las palabras de Temari hacen que Hinata pierda la compostura y tratando de correr hasta la puerta se tropieza y cae.

Auch…-se dice Temari enconjiendose entre hombros y mirando de reojo la puerta que conduce a la habitación de Hinata, esta se abre mostrando a un Hinata nuevamente despeinada y sobándose la frente-Temari-san no tienes que…-no te preocupes-la detiene con una sonrisa y tono apacible-alístate, debes tener hambre-apenada Hinata cierra la puerta y nuevamente se le puede escuchar gritar seguido por un golpe seco, la pobre Hyuuga se cae de nuevo sacando una risita sorda de parte de Temari.

Te queda un poco larga esa pijama por lo visto…-comenta entre risas Temari, Hinata asiste con una expresión apenada mientras comía el desayuno que le había preparado Temari, debido a que sus ropas estaban un poco quemadas debido a su encuentro con aquellos ninjas, Hinata había tomado algo de las ropas que le había preparado Kankuro, en cierta forma vestia como este una camisa manga larga la cual le quedaba holgada de color negra y unos pantalones del mismo color.

Solo te falta la pintora facial y la capucha-comenta en tono alegre Temari al ver a Hinata con esas ropas, a lo que Hinata responde en tono tímido-bueno…las eligió tu hermano Temari san…-con ese comentario Temari se da cuenta que Hinata se veía más calmada, Kankuro le había dicho que se veía cabizbaja y deprimida la primera vez que hablo con ella y temía que pudiera decaer, pero por lo visto ese no era el caso.

¿Dime…que tienes en mente para hoy?-pregunta Temare recostándose al espaldar de la silla, Hinata coloca los palillos sobre su plato y los hace a una lado, su expresión cambia a una un tanto más animada y tenue sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro-bueno…Gaara kun…-el "kun" llama la atención de Temari, era educado llamarlo de esa manera y propio de la naturaleza de Hinata, pero la voz de esta mostraba vida cuando se refirió a su hermano, tan pronto la palabra "trabajo" se asoma en los labios de Hinata una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibuja en los labios de Temari.

¿Dijiste trabajo no es así?-detiene Temari a Hinata, Hinata ida en si voltea encontrando a Temari con los codos apoyados en la mesa, sus dedos entrelazados y su barbilla reposando en estos, una expresión un tanto diabólica bien marcada, preocupando por un momento a Hinata, esta asiste, Temari se levanta de golpe y sujetando de por la muñeca a Hinata se la lleva a ver a su hermano Kankuro.

Era cerca del mediodía y en el edificio del Kazekage, precisamente en la sala de este se llevaba a cabo lo que parecía ser una fuerte discusión entre Gaara y unos tres concejeros, entre estos se encontraba el hermano de Chiyo, quien al igual que Gaara se veía aburrido y parecía no importarle lo que los otros dos.

La discusión se ve interrumpida por un suave golpeteo en la puerta, primero es ignorado por los presentes, pero la insistencia de estos molesta a los concejeros que le piden a la persona que se retire, mientras que Gaara por el simple hecho de llevarle la contraria estos le pide a la persona.

La puerta se abre lentamente revelando a una joven vestida de negro, de cabello largo que cae hasta su cintura, encogida entre sus hombros y llevando una máscara de mapache tallada en madera, en su mano llevaba un pergamino, mientras los dos consejeros parecían molestos y sospechaban de la chica Gaara y el hermano de chiyo parecían interesados en la chica, en especial Gaara ya que sabía muy bien que se trataba de Hinata.

Dis…disculpe-susurra en voz temblorosa Hinata cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, avanzando de forma tímida a los consejeros para entregarle el pergamino que traía, uno de los consejeros parece dudar, ya que la actitud de Hinata era extraña para ellos, Ebizo, el hermano de Chiyo suspira y le pide que le entrega el pergamino.

¡Consejero Ebizo, no…!-cálmense…-detiene calmadamente Ebizo a los otros dos consejeros al tiempo que abre el pergamino y lee su contenido.

Es una carta de recomendación…-comenta el consejero aun con su vista fijada en el pergamino-de Temari y Kankuro…

¿De recomendación?-¿para qué?-pregunta un consejero tras otro, Ebizo cierra el pergamino y levanta la mirada-para el puesto de asistente del Kazekage-comenta al tiempo que le dirige la mirada a Hinata aun encogida entre sus hombros-al parecer esta niña tiene cualidades para el puesto.

Hum…se necesitan más que solo conocimiento de oficina para ser asistente del Kazekage…-comenta uno de los asistentes mientras se cruza de brazos-también se…-es interrumpido al sentir presión en sus brazos y un pinchazo en su cuello, en instante Hinata había dado un paso al frente y con su mano izquierda presionaba los brazos del consejero mientras que con la derecha, específicamente con su dedo índice y medio hacia presión en el cuello de este, era evidente que esos dedos eran tan, sino es que más peligrosos que un Kunai.

En realidad el concejero tenía en mente atacar a Hinata con un Kunai, pero no fue necesario usar el Byakugan, ya que puedo sentir la sed de sangre del concejero.

Impresionante…-comenta Gaara complacido mientras se Hinata se hacía para atrás, era obvio que Hinata no había perdido o no mucha habilidad en los dos años que tuvo parada debido a su clan, ambos concejeros molestos y ahora sospechaban aún más de Hinata debido a que su actitud tímida no cuadraban con el despliegue de habilidad que había mostrado.

Jovencita-llama Ebizo a Hinata colocándose a su lado-¿podrías ilustrarnos porque llevas una máscara?-se anticipa Ebizo a la pregunta de ambos concejeros.

Hinata se encoje entre hombros y empieza a juguetear con sus dedos-la verdad…es que…cuando los hombres me miran…puedo sentir su lujuria…y…y…-los concejeros no parecían convencidos aun por la historia de Hinata, Ebizo le pide que se quite la máscara para ser el quien inspeccione su rostro, Hinata duda un momento pero decide aceptar, le da la espalda a los otros dos concejeros y antes de que intente quitarse la máscara Ebizo forma un sello con sus manos y susurra la palabra "Kai" tocando a Hinata-con esto nos aseguramos de que no halla lleves ningún Genjutsu mi niña.

Hinata se quita la máscara y revelando su rostro con sus ojos cerrados y sonrojada, Ebizo inspecciona cuidadosamente el rostro y le pide amablemente que abra los ojos, Hinata los abre lentamente, lo suficiente para mostrarlos revelando unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda claro.

Realmente eres una niña adorable-comenta Ebizo dándole unos golpecitos en su cabeza y pidiéndole que se ponga la máscara-Esta niña está limpia para mí-comenta acercándose a los otros dos concejeros lanzándole el pergamino para que lo lean-la carta es legítima y tiene todos los datos necesarios para llenar el papeleo que haga falta.

Los otros concejeros inspeccionan la carta viendo que todo se encontraba en orden, y Hinata parecía tener las habilidades necesarias para ejercer el cargo, les gústese o no, no podían poner objeción alguna, más aun cuando levantan la mirada y no la encuentran frente a ellos, si no al lado de Gaara quien la había llamado con sellas, ayudándolo con algunos transmites, ambos concejeros suspiran y aceptan su derrota deciden posponer su discusión para otro día para que Gaara se familiarizase con su nueva asistente, dejándolos solos en la oficina.

La máscara…la tallo Kankuro ¿no es así?-pregunta Gaara calmado sin distraerse de sus actividades, Hinata asiste-los lentes de contacto y el show fue idea de Temari…-nuevamente asiste Hinata al comentario de Gaara.

Esta suspira, mira de reojo a Hinata y agrega-no gusta que me llamen "sama"…pero por lo visto no tendrás de otra mientras estemos aquí en la oficina-Hinata asiste y añade en tono suave y gentil-como gustes Gaara kun-Gaara suspira nuevamente al escuchar lo que parecía una risita-mañana iremos al campo de entrenamiento a ver cómo te encuentras-Gaara se recuesta en su silla y dirigiéndole la mirada a Hinata añade-con esto has dado un paso para regresar a tu vida como ninja.

Lo se Gaara kun-responde Hinata enderezándose y removiéndose la máscara por un momento-y por eso realmente te lo agradezco Gaara kun-añade Hinata con un dulce sonrisa en su rostro Gaara suspira y añade fastidiado-terminemos con esto…no quiero tener aguatarme los sermones de esos dos de nuevo.

**¡HORA DE VACACIONES! Quiero informar que el 7 me iré de viaje y es probable que actualice como hasta finales de agosto/principio de septiembre, procurare dejar uno o dos capítulos más antes de irme de viaje para su disfrute, espero con ansias sus reviews, gracias y hasta la próxima :D**


	6. Prueba de Campo

**Prueba de Campo.**

Era las diez de la mañana del sábado, Hinata se había levantado hace un tiempo, desayunada, vestida con un atuendo similar al del día anterior, la única diferencia ya era la falta de mangas en su franela la cual revelaba la cota de malla que se encontraba por debajo, sentada frente al escritorio con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Listo…-susurra Hinata la colocar la brocha a un lado y soplando un poco la tinta para que esta termine de secar, cierra el pergamino y los sella-Shino, Kiba y Hanabi estarán muy feliz de leer esto-se dice alegremente Hinata, después de todo podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Kiba, aunque su entusiasmo no solo se debía a esto, Hinata se levanta y saca un bolso de cadera, lo abre para hacer un inventario de su contenido, Kunais, Shurikens, ungüentos y demás, Hinata realmente deseaba regresar a ser ninja, no entendía porque, ella siempre las evitaba o actuaba de forma muy pasiva en estas, ahora las anhelaba de vuelta.

Por un momento la sonrisa se desdibuja de su rostro y la nostalgia la invade, después de todo, su esfuerzo y empeño siempre nació a raíz de una sola persona, la imagen de la espalda de esta aparece frente a ella, podía verla a la distancia desde niño creciendo lentamente hasta convertirse en quien era actualmente, inmóvil en incapaz de acercarse, lentamente se empieza a dibujar otra figura a su lado, Hinata sacude su cabeza y golpe sus mejillas-no pienses en eso…-se dice en tono triste, suspira y cierra el bolso, lo toma junto al pergamino, se coloca sus lentes de contacto y su máscara y sale de su apartamento en dirección a una oficina de entregas.

Aun que pudo usar el Byakugan, prefería caminar las calles de la aldea para familiarizarse con estas, por desgracia la pobre Hinata terminaba perdida una y otra vez, incapaz de dejar el pergamino en algún tipo de servicio de entregas, decide encaminarse a la dirección que Gaara le había dado, la cual era mucho más fácil de encontrar ya que era en las afueras de la aldea.

Medio día, con un sol inclemente, sin una sola nube en el cielo, Hinata llega al campo de entrenamiento, más que un campo como tal no eran más que las afueras de la aldea a un considerable distancia de esta, el solo hecho de caminar hasta este podía resultar difícil, después de todo no había ni una sola sombra para protegerse del sol del desierto.

El arena designada no era muy diferente al camino que había transcurrido durante aquella noche en la tormenta de arena, solo había arena y varias formaciones rocosas de gran tamaño, parecían pilares hacia el cielo, Gaara se encontraba parado en lo que sería el medio de este enorme campo con sus ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, vistiendo sus ropas vino tinto y con su calabaza atada al espalda.

Hinata se quita sus mascara y los lentes de contacto, haciéndoles a un lado, realmente estaba nerviosa estaba a punto de entrenar contra Gaara, un Kage, incluso con la enorme distancia que los separaba podía sentir la presión, Hinata suspira y se encamina hacia Gaara, a unos veinte metros de distancia Hinata levantaba su mano para saludarlo cuando siente la arena debajo de ella moverse, así como puede escucharla moverse en el aire, esta levanta su mirada para encontrar varias agujas de arenas apuntando hacia ella-comencemos…-sin mediar más palabras y levantando su mirada y su brazo derecho contra Hinata, Gaara cierra su puño disparando las agujas contra la Hyuuga.

Las agujas golpean levantando una cortina de polvo la cual empieza a girar revelando en su interior un destello azul, hasta que está en disipada dejando a Hinata con su Byuakugan activo con una expresión seria marcada en su rostro.

Debido a la naturaleza del ataque sorpresa de Gaara, Hinata entendió desde un comienzo que debería tomarse este entrenamiento muy enserio, de lo contrario podría terminar como mínimo muy mal herida, respira hondo y lentamente adopta la guardia del puño suave, el taijutsu de su clan.

Hinata se da cuenta que por un momento Gaara parece afilar su mirada, parecía haber notado algo que ella no, Gaara cruza de nuevo sus brazos y en tono clamado ordena a Hinata atacarlo, decidida Hinata acepta la orden de Gaara y embiste contra este, apenas da el primer paso se percata con su Byakugan el movimiento del chakra en la arena bajo sus pies, saltando a un lado esquiva una aguja de arena que explota desde el suelo, tan pronto cae no tiene tiempo de tomar un aliento cuando otra explota nuevamente, aun asi Hinata no retrocede y continua su avance.

No está mal…-se dice Gaara mientras estudia atentamente los movimientos de Hinata, a nivel de habilidad no parecía fallar, Hinata era una ninja de corto alcance mientras que Gaara era su opuesto, uno de largo alcance, la forma en la que cortaba terreno esquivando era bastante buena, probablemente debido al uso del Byakugan el cual le permitía mantener visión constante en sus alrededores, pero aun asi se requiere cierto enfoque para poder hacerlo, después de todo por un motivo existe el Kaiten.

Hinata logra alcanzar a Gaara tras esquivar sus ataques en el suelo lanzando una palmada contra este, una pared de unos centímetros se forma entre Gaara y Hinata, aun que la palmada no rompe la pared Gaara es empujado un par de metros por una ola de chakra que la atraviesa, recuperándose del impacto Gaara se ve en la necesidad de crear espinas de arena justo detrás suyo forzando a Hinata a retroceder quedando a unos metros de Gaara.

No está mal…-comenta Gaara dándose la vuelta dándole la cara a Hinata quien mantenía su guardia-a nivel de habilidad y técnica no está de todo mal…-se dice Gaara juntando sus manos creando una marejada de arena para alejar a Hinata, esta salta para montarla pero nuevamente salen las mismas espinas que había estado esquivando hace un momento, Hinata la esquiva cayendo sobre la duna que se alejaba de Gaara, nuevamente intentan acercarse a Gaara corriendo colina abajo de la marejada.

Frente a ella, sale un especie de garra de arena, similar a la del Shukaku, tres veces más grandes que Hinata, muy grande y rápida para esquivarla, las manos de Hinata se empiezan a cubrir de Chakra-puño suave…-la Gaara se encontraba ahora en su alcance, retirando su mano derecha el chakra toma el rostro de un león-¡Puño del Leon Gemelo!-sentencia Hinata lanzando su león contra la garra del Shukaku destruyéndola de inmediato.

Nuevamente, la mirada de Gaara se afila al ver a Hinata a usar sus técnicas, podía ver claramente la falla que presentaba Hinata como ninja, el problema era que la misma Hinata no se daba cuenta de ello, durante la siguiente hora Gaara realiza ataques que fuerzan a Hinata a relizar técnicas de alto nivel y la someten a un estrés constante, apenas dándole algo de tiempo para recuperar sus aliento.

Tras transcurrir esta hora, Gaara se ve forzado a detener el entrenamiento al encontrar a una Hinata, exhausta, bañada en sudor, temblando y con una mirada perdida, apenas manteniéndose en pie, sus palmas, manos, incluso su cuerpo presentaban algunas quemaduras.

Por…por favor…Ga…ara…con…-con estas palabras Hinata intenta dar un paso pero las fuerzas las abandonas desplomándose, Gaara aparece a su lado atrapándola gentilmente dejando reposar a la exhausta Hinata sobre su brazo, dirigiéndole su típica mirada inexpresiva a la exhausta Hinata.

Gentilmente Gaara la cola sobre la arena frente a él, sentándose al lado de esta, haciendo uso de la arena levanta una pequeña tienda sobre ellos para hacer sombra, saca de sus ropas un pergamino y lo despliega a su lado, mordiéndose el dedo lo pasa sobre el pergamino convocando una caja con vendajes y medicinas, varias botellas de agua y algo de comida.

Hinata se encontraba despierta y consiente, su ojos blancos retomaban el brillo que habían perdido, y lentamente empezaba a normalizar su respiración, Gaara destapa una de las botellas y la levanta gentilmente por la nunca y le da a beber un poco de agua-la falta de resistencia era algo que me veía venir…-nuevamente Gaara deposita la cabeza de Hinata en la arena y coloca la botella a una lado, dirigiéndole una mirada a los brazos de Hinata, con quemaduras por su propio Chakra añade extrañado-pero esto…no…

Hinata se sentía terrible, le costaba creer que sus brazos se encontrasen en tal estado, no podía estar tan mal así, necesitaba comprobar algo por ella misma, moviendo de forma dolorosa sus brazos, junta sus manos formando un sello haciendo que al instante manos irradien un resplandor esmeralda pálido, la Palma mística, la técnica primordial medica-no…no lo…entiendo…-susurra Hinata confundida, para ejecutar las técnicas médicas se requieren de un control preciso de Chakra, si podía ejecutarla porque sus brazos sufrían de dichas quemaduras.

Hinata le pide que la ayude a sentarse, la arena debajo de ella la empuja hasta quedar sentada dándole la espalda a Gaara y quedando a la derecha de este, este le entrega la botella de agua que había abierto anteriormente, solo sujetar la botella le costaba, sus manos temblaban y su mirada era triste y confusa-¿por…porque…?...¡KYA!-suelta un ligero grito de sorpresa cuando Gaara vacía una de las botellas sobre la cabeza de Hinata.

Hinata se gira encontrando a Gaara un su mirada inexpresiva con la botella vacía en su mano derecha y con la izquierda extendida ofreciéndole una Onigiri, Hinata respira hondo y una sonrisa pálida se dibuja en sus labios-gra…gracias Gaara kun…realmente lo necesitaba-comenta en tono suave, leer…entender a Gaara resultaba una tarea difícil, sus acciones mostraban su preocupación por Hinata por más que su mirada no, extrañamente los ojos de este transmitían lo mismo que cuando hablo con el aquella habitación, aquella mirada seria e inexpresiva ocultaba una extraña calidez, Hinata se gira y acepta la Onigiri de Gaara.

Gaara se cruza de brazos-el hecho de que puedes ejecutar tus técnicas significa que tu control de chakra falla…-comenta Gaara apaciblemente mientras Hinata continua comiéndose su onigiri-…hasta que entras en combate-añade Gaara en tono secante y dirigiéndole la mirada.

Utilizas más chakra del que deberías, tus técnicas crecen en poder…pero te desgastas más rápido…-agrega Gaara, Hinata contempla nuevamente sus brazos no podía rebatir ese argumento, las quemaduras eran la prueba de esto-eso…eso quiere decir…-susurra Hinata, levanta su mirada a Gaara y en tono alegre se dirige a este-solo…solo tengo que entrenar en combate para re acostumbrarme y…..-las palabras de Hinata eran sinceras, pero se detiene al ver por primera vez algo en el rostro de Gaara-No es tan fácil…no con tu condición en nuestra aldea…

Aunque Gaara es el Kazekage, no significa que pueda permitir todo, Hinata era una ninja por declararse perdida a la cual le estaba dando refugio y permitiéndole trabajar como su asistente, sabía muy bien que él no tendría problema alguno con Naruto en caso de que esta noticia se difundiese, pero podría traer consecuencias internas en su aldea, Gaara suspira, dirigiéndole una mirada firme y a Hinata le pregunta nuevamente por qué quiere regresar a su vida como ninja, él sabía muy bien que la respuesta que le había dado anteriormente era honesta, pero así mismo sabía que Hinata se guardaba algo, necesitaba escuchar, ver lo que se escondía en el interior de Hinata.

Es…es todo lo que me queda…-susurra encogiéndose entre hombros-perdí a mi padre…gran parte de mi familia…durante la guerra…-Gaara puede ver como una lagrima cae sobre la pierna de Hinata-lu…ego…mi…mi propio clan me arrebata mi libertad…mi…mi sueño…mi aldea…si…si no…-un suave toque en el hombro es suficiente para que Hinata levante la mirada y encontré por primera vez un tenue sonrisa marcada de Gaara.

Dije que no era fácil…no que era imposible regresarte al camino del ninja-Gaara se levanta y le extiende la mano a Hinata, esta se limpia las lágrimas y acepta la mano de Gaara quien ayuda a levantarse.

Descansa por hoy…mañana te llevare con la persona que puede entrarte a cubrir tus dos puntos débiles-añade Gaara en tono gentil, sin darse cuenta Hinata tenia una mano sobre su pecho y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando Gaara le pide regresar Hinata se sobre salta y por primera vez…desde hace mucho tiempo despierta en Hinata una antigua manía que había desaparecido, empieza a juguetear con sus dedos y desvía su mirada de Gaara, dirigiéndose a este en tono tímido-Ga…Gaara kun…desde…desde que llegue a la aldea…a sido una cosa tras otra…-levanta su mirada encontrando a Gaara confundido-podrías…podrías mostrármela…necesito llevar algo a…a un sitio de envíos….-dicho esto Hinata saca de su bolso el pergamino que le había escrito a Kiba.

Gaara suspira y responde en su tono normal-eres mi asistente…seria problemático si te pido realizar una encomienda y no sepas dónde quede-dicho esto se voltea y le hace una seña para que lo siga-caminar te hara bien-Hinata asiste entusiasta y empieza a seguir a Gaara de regreso a la aldea, confundida…por lo que acaba de sentir…

**Nota de autor: actualizare de nuevo a finales de mes o inicios del siguiente ya que me voy de viaje, hasta entonces, espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo y leer sus comentarios del Fic :D cuídense mucho**


	7. Hilos

**Hilos.**

Después de una agitada hora de entrenamiento con Gaara, pasar la tarde con este enseñándole la aldea fue relajante…hasta cierto punto, anteriormente había pasado desapercibida por la aldea, ahora que acompañaba a Gaara, muchos ojos se fijaban en ella, no necesitaba del Byakugan para sentir las celosas miradas de las otras mujeres de la aldea y la lujuriosa mirada de los hombres a la distancia.

Aunque vistiendo en negro casi en su totalidad, la falta de mangas revelaba sus brazos y color pálido, el cual es inexistente en los habitantes de la aldea de la arena, su voluptuoso cuerpo llamaba mucho la atención, pero lo que más lo hacía resaltar era la máscara que llevaba, ocultando su rostro dejaba al aire una sin número de preguntas para la mayoría, cada cuanto Gaara se veía forzado a detenerse y mirar de reojo para alejar a los mirones, aunque cuando se asomaba la palabra asistente Hinata podía sentir nuevamente-incluso más intensamente-las miradas fulminantes de las otras chicas de la aldea.

Tomando la recomendación de Gaara de descansar para lo que posiblemente sería un entrenamiento fuerte al día siguiente, tan pronto Hinata llega a su apartamento, cerca de las seis de la tarde, Hinata se prepara algo de comer, se baña cambia y finalmente se acuesta a dormir, en su cama.

¿Que…que fue eso…?-era cerca de media noche y Hinata no podía conciliar el sueño, mirando al techo repasaba la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza, no había nada diferente en Gaara en aquel momento y sin embargo…cada vez que la revivía sentía un ligero calor en sus mejillas

Hinata suspira dando se una vuelta se acomoda decide liberar su mente diciéndose-mañana me toca entrenar…concéntrate en ello-con estas palabras Hinata cierra sus ojos esperando conciliar el sueño.

No puedo creer que tenga que venir a buscarla…-era domingo, cerca del medido día, Gaara había esperado en la oficina del Kazekage a Hinata por más de una hora, molesto llega a la puerta del apartamento de Hinata se disponía a tocar cuando un fuerte golpe desde adentro lo detiene, seguido por la voz de Hinata, se escuchaba a agitada, de repente la puerta se abre revelando a Hinata vistiendo nuevamente la misma ropa negra del día anterior y con la máscara de madera que le había tallado Kankuro puesta.

Gaa…-un suave golpe en su cabeza por parte de Gaara la silencia en el acto, este suspira y se cruza de brazos preguntándole en tono serio-¿tienes idea de que hora es?

Lo…¡lo siento Gaarakun!-pedía disculpas apenada Hinata bajando sus cabeza y colocando sus manos frente a ella, tartamudeando intenta explicar por qué había faltado, nuevamente Gaara simplemente suspira y detiene a Hinata calmado-por lo menos espero que hallas podido descansar ven…-con estas palabras Gaara se da media vuelta y camina pasillo abajo.

Realmente era una persona extraña Gaara, no se encontraba molesto, decepcionado con ella, parecía no importarle sus faltas, nuevamente siente como sus mejillas en enrojecen, Gaara se detiene y voltea para ver a Hinata parada aun frente a su puerta, la mirada de esto hace que regrese en sí, rápidamente entra a su apartamento, toma un bolso, sale y cierra rápidamente, agradecía mucho llevar puesta la máscara.

Esto…esto es…-cuando Gaara le dijo que la llevaría con la persona que podía entrenarla en el control de Chakra no esperaba que se tratar de su hermano Kankuro, su taller se podría resumir como un matadero, en realidad era un enorme almacén, con varias mesas de trabajo dispuestas en este, sobre ellas reposaban, martillos, cinceles, cuchillos, kunais, frascos con llenos de distintos tipos, brazos, piernas, cabezas, todos de marionetas, tenía cierto aire siniestro, considerando que parte del trabajo de las marionetas dar ese tipo de sorpresa era de esperarse.

¡Gaara, Hinata!-saluda en tono alegre Kankuro desde su mesa diseño localizada en una esquina del almacén, para Hinata era un tanto extraño verlo sin su típico maquillaje, a unos metros de este Gaara se detiene y le pide a Hinata que espere un momento mientras el habla con su hermano dejándola al lado de una mesa de ensamblaje.

Hinata observa como la conversación comienza casual y rápidamente cambia a una sorprendida por parte de Kankuro-que…que le habrá pedido Gaara…-se preguntaba Hinata al ver y escuchar a Kankuro, en la mesa a su lado había un enorme brazo de madera, intenta extender su mano para tocarlo cuando escucha la voz de Kankuro llamándola, rápidamente se voltea y lo ve con una expresión severa y señalándola con su mano derecha-yo que tu no lo tocaría…sin saber dónde hacerlo…-regaña Kankuro haciendo que Hinata meta sus manos en los bolsillos.

A la final Kankuro cede a la petición de Gaara y le hace una seña a Hinata para que se acerque mientras Gaara se encamina a esta.

Al pasar al lado este no hace ningún comentario salvo por el de "suerte" en susurros.

Kankuro se sienta y rasca la nuca mientras Hinata se detiene frente a el-realmente...eres una chica extraña-comenta Kakuro sin dirigirle la mirada a Hinata, esta ladea su cabeza y pregunta el porqué del comentario-extraña en el buen sentido-Kankuro se cruza de brazos, recuesta a su silla mostrándole una sonrisa a Hinata-eres la segunda persona en la que Gaara muestra algo de interés.

El procedimiento normal después de identificar alguien perdido en el desierto seria interrogarlo y descubrir que hacía en este, sin embargo Gaara se saltó el procedimiento estándar para esto, siendo Kazekage no tenía por qué dar razones, más aun pidió que se mantuviera en secreto el asunto.

¿Gaa…Gaarakun…hizo eso…?-tartamudea Hinata como respuesta al comentario de Kankuro, este asiste y añade en tono gentil-por eso digo…que eres extraña en el buen sentido-levantándose añade-por eso he aceptado la petición de Gaara de enseñarte una de las técnicas secretas de la aldea de la arena.

La primera palabra que sale de la boca de Hinata es "Marionetismo", Kankuro niega y añade-voy a enseñarte a usar estos…-levantando la mano derecha y llevando su izquierda al bolsillo, apunta su palma al techo, Kankuro jala su dedo medio y de inmediato el pie derecho de Hinata avanza bruscamente haciendo que caiga sentada.

Pero…-podía ver un fino hilo de Chakra que conectaba su pie con el dedo de Kankuro-¿eh…cuando…acaso….?-Kankuro baja su mano hasta el nivel de la cintura, la gira y con movimiento hacia arriba las manos, los pies y el pecho de Hinata responden a estos de forma súbita moviéndose hacia arriba poniéndola de nuevo de pie, lentamente Kankuro empieza a hacer visibles los hilos que conectaba su mano con el cuerpo de Hinata.

Si puedes hacer estos…jamás en la vida volverás a tener esos problemas de control que tienes-comenta en tono confiando Kankuro cortando los hilos, Hinata estaba sorprendida, probablemente en el momento que la señalo cuando iba a tocar el brazo de la marioneta conecto los hilos a su cuerpo, no sintió nada, a la vista desnuda no había nada, más aun, Kankuro movía su mano durante la conversación con Gaara y ella no sentía nada, es primera vez que sentía una técnica como esa, en combate real, ya estaría o muerta o capturada.

Los hilos de chakra es una técnica de soporte más que de ataque-explica Kankuro haciendo a la aun sorprendida Hinata regresar en sí, Kankuro junta sus dos dedos índices y los separa tejiendo un hilo-en si…esta técnica no hace daño directo, sin embargo…como experimentaste nos permite controlar no tan solo objetos…si no personas-cortando el hilo extiende su mano izquierda pidiéndole a Hinata su mano.

Hinata coloca su mano sobre la de Kankuro con los dedos apuntando al techo-recuerda esta sensación-comenta Kankuro al tiempo que coloca colocando su dedo indicie sobre el de Hinata, separándolos teje un nuevo hilo, era curioso, sentía un cosquilleo en el dedo, mientras que hace un momento no sentía nada cuando Kankuro la atrapo por las muñecas y los pies.

En papel…esta técnica es una mezcla de los entrenamientos de caminar sobre los árboles y el agua-explica Kankuro, Hinata ladea su cabeza confundida, Kankuro corta el hilo y nuevamente colca su dedo índice sobre el de Hinata-primero que Hinata…debes concentrar Chakra en la punta de tus dedos-dicho esto el dedo índice de Kankuro se rodeado por una pequeña flama de chakra azul-comenzaras practicando en un solo dedo-con esto Kankuro hace presión sobre el dedo Hinata y esta puede sentir nuevamente el cosquilleo de hace un momento el cual le indica que el hilo ya estaba conectado.

Si…-interrumpe Hinata a Kankuro quien guarda silencio-si es un mezcla entonces…debe concentrar chakra de manera constante y precisa en mis dedos…y mantener el flujo constante…-una media sonrisa se marca en Kankuro y cancelando su técnica le pide a Hinata que lo intente.

Aceptado el reto Hinata levante su dedo índice derecho y lo junta con el izquierdo, empieza enfocar su chakra en su dedo derecho, cuando este se cubre de chakra, empieza a transferir este al izquierdo, al sentir el mismo cosquilleo-ok…aquí…-pensaba Hinata cuando intenta separar sus dedos y lo que consigues jalar su mano izquierda.

Kankuro debe contener su risa al ver la cara apenada de Hinata al ver que esta había pegado sus dos dedos en lugar de formar un hilo, al bajar la intensidad del chakra logra separarlos pero no queda nada entre ellos.

Kankuro le explica a Hinata la parte más difícil, la cual era la proyección del Chakra, de mantener el flujo constante de Chakra con el punto de unión sin romperlo aun que físicamente ya no esté haciendo contacto con, por si fuera poco el flujo debe de ser preciso, de lo contrario el hilo no se adherirá al objeto o podría dañarlo, cortarse o simplemente desvanecerse, y eso haciendo uso de lo que llamaba el método del hilado, es decir adherir el hilo por contacto directo.

Si lograba hilar con dedo, debería hacerlo con los otros nueve, no tan solo eso, el hilo no debía cortarse y debía adherirse bien, solo cuando ella pudiera hilar al menos cinco a la vez y mantenerlos, pasarían al siguiente nivel de práctica.

Re…real…realmente…-Hinata había pasado todo el día practicando y solo en la noche había podido crear su primer hilo de chakra…de tres milímetros y no podía adherirlo correctamente sin sé que soltara o lastimara sus otros dedos, estaba exhausta jadeando y con ojeras, había usado casi todo su chakra en solo un día tratando de hilar algo

Hinata intenta levantarse de su cama pero sus piernas fallan y cae de espaldas sobre su cama, Hinata levanta temblorosamente sus manos, la palma izquierda estaba cubierta de puntos negros así como sus dedos, mientras que la mano derecha temblaba más que la izquierda, dejándolas caer sobre la cama, no tenía fuerzas siquiera para moverse, después un bostezo largo Hinata cae rendida.

Al di siguiente Hinata se presenta en la oficina de Gaara poco después que este llega, en lugar de ser ella la primera en llegar, aunque su mascara cubría su rostro, su forma desganada de caminar y las marcas en su mano izquierda le demuestran a Gaara la condición tanto física como mental de Hinata en ese momento, cierra la puerta, saca una tabla de chequeo con una agenda y empieza su trabajo como asistente, por el momento Gaara guarda silencio.

La mañana transcurre tranquila, entran y salen Shinobis así como clientes, cada cuanto Gaara observa de reojo a Hinata a su lado tratando de hacer crear un hilo de chakra pero siempre infructuoso y con un quejido de frustración.

Cuando llega la hora del almuerzo Hinata se dispone a buscar la comida de ambos, a medio camino escucha a Gaara levantarse de su silla y la puerta abierta es cerrada abruptamente por arena y con llave, escucha el sonido de la arena moviéndose detrás de ella, intenta voltearse Gaara la sujeta por los hombros y la fuerza a sentarse en una silla de arena que había levantando.

¿Eh?-no sabía si estar aterrada, confundida o extasiada por la situación actual-¡¿Eh?!-más aun cuando Gaara comienza a darle un masaje de hombros a la pobre Hinata.

Tus músculos están muy tensos…-comenta Gaara en tono firme-tienes que relajarte Hinata…-añade este.

En lugar de relajarse Hinata se pone cada vez más y más tensa sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera Gaara, paralizada y sin habla-Que…que esta…haciendo…Gaara kun…-se pregunta nerviosa Hinata, desde el instante que la sentó lo único que pasaban por su cabeza era pregunta tras pregunta.

Cansado ya, Gaara llama a Hinata en tono firme forzando un ¡SI! por respuesta de esta, dejando el masaje de hombros Gaara lentamente mueve sus manos al cuello de Hinata-pregunta de academia Hinata…-la suave caricia de las manos Gaara subiendo por su cuello le produce un fuerte escalofrió que recorre de pie cabeza.

Lentamente las manos de Gaara se mueven hasta alcanzar las mejillas de Hinata-¡cuál es el método más efectivo para recuperarse de un ataque de miedo, también es usando como método básico para anular un genjutsu?-pregunta en tono severo Gaara, la pobre Hinata no sabía que pensar de lo que hacia Gaara, las palabras de Kankuro resuenan en su cabeza acerca de que ella parecía ser especial para Gaara, molesto la llama haciendo énfasis en esto a lo que Hinata responde tartamudeando-D…do…do…dolor….

Correcto-con esto Gaara sujeta fuertemente las mejillas de Hinata y empieza a jalarlas tanto como puede, la pobre Hinata empieza a patalear y quejándose, tan pronto Gaara las suelta Hinata se lleva las manos a sus adoloridas y enrojecidas mejillas-¡Gaara kun…eso fue cruel!-la respuesta de este es un colocar sus manos en los hombros de Hinata nuevamente, seguido por unos golpecitos en la espalda-ya estas más relajada por lo que veo…

¿Huh?-la respuesta la toma por sorpresa pero era cierto, puede sentir el suave y gentil golpeteo de Gaara, no siente ningún tipo de bulto ni nada que le duela, intenta mover sus brazos y se sentían mucho más ligeros.

No me extraña que te hallas quemado las manos-comenta Gaara en tono apacible-en el estado que te encontrabas, concentrar chakra de forma efectiva no se te iba hacer posible-sujetándola suavemente por los hombros y añade-inténtalo de nuevo, respira hondo y haz exactamente lo que te dijo Kankuro.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de Gaara, Hinata respira hondo y cierra sus ojos, primero concentra Chakra en la punta de su índice derecho, tanto que Gaara puede verlo a simple vista, luego coloca su dedo sobre su palma izquierda, sintiendo el cosquilleo al instante, esos dos primeros pasos eran fácil, seguía la parte difícil, en la cual siempre fallaba, invadida por la duda poco a poco empieza a estrazarse de nuevo.

Un nuevo golpecito en los hombros regresa a Hinata en sí-relájate…-susurra Gaara, no entendía el porqué pero aquel apagado susurro la tranquilizaba y le daba confianza, podía sentir un ligero calor en sus mejillas, no entendía si se trataba del ardor de los pellizcos de Gaara o era algo más…

Respirando hondo nuevamente-ok…uno…dos… ¡tres!-con esto último Hinata separa abruptamente sus manos -bien hecho-las palabras de Gaara le hacen a abrir los ojos y por fin lo puede verlo, un hilo de chakra saliendo desde su índice derecho hasta su palma izquierda, adherido firmemente y midiendo más treinta centímetros de largos, tan tenso que Hinata mueve ligeramente su dedo derecho y jala su mano izquierda

¡Ga…Gaara kun, mira!-exclama llena de euforia volteándose para ver a la cara Gaara mientras seguía jugando con sus manos, sin embargo Gaara se da cuenta de lo que la distraída Hinata no, el hilo se torna cada vez más grande y brillante hasta que de suave tiron se rompe.

Al percatarse de esto Hinata se voltea rápidamente encontrando el hilo roto guindando de su dedo índice.

No te deprimas-comenta Gaara en tono apacible colocándose al lado de Hinata-quizás se rompió, pero aun se encuentra adherido a tu dedo-no tan solo se encontraba adherido si no que recuperaba su tamaño normal, Hinata suspira ya añade-al parecer…mi estado de ánimo afecta mi producción de Chakra-decide cortar el hilo por completo desvaneciéndose a medida que cae al suelo.

Hinata se levanta y la silla se regresa al suelo y la puerta se desbloquea, Gaara se adelanta y le hace una seña a Hinata que lo siga al voltearse encuentra a Hinata contemplando sus manos, no necesitaba ver su rostro de esta para entender por lo que pasaba por su mente, Gaara suspira y añade en tono apacible-aun que ya te explique el porqué fallas…dime…has escuchado la expresión ¿cómo andar en bicicleta?-Hinata dirige la mirada a Gaara encontrando nuevamente esa expresión que la seguía confundiendo, fría e inexpresiva, y sin embargo le producía una extraña calma y paz.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro oculto de Hinata y responde en tono apagado-si…si la escuchado-la razón por la cual podía ejecutar las técnicas de su clan que requieren tanto control de chakra era por la repetición, técnicas que había ejecutado y practicados desde siempre, día tras día, noche tras noche, aun que ella las olvidara probablemente su cuerpo no y las ejecutaría de forma involuntaria, las había estado ejecutando de forma ineficaz, pero las podía ejecutar.

Gaara pasa por un lado de Hinata para regresar a su asiento escuchando un susurro, un gracias, Gaara la mira de reojo encontrándola jugueteando con sus dedos, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata dice en tono apacible-tengo hambre-Hinata levanta la mirada asiste dejando a Gaara en la oficina mientras ella buscaba su almuerzo.

¿Me pregunto…que tan "extraña"…sere para Gaara…kun…?


	8. Marioneta

**Marioneta.**

Gracias a Gaara, le tomo a Hinata un instante crear un hilo de chakra, sin embargo repetirlo sola le tomo el resto del día, un par de días hacerlo con cada dedo individual y para el final de la semana Hinata era capaz de hacerlo todos sus dedos al mismo tiempo y mantener los diez hilos, aun que este no fue el único motivo de celebración para ella, la carta que había enviado a Kiba había sido respondida, sin embargo no era lo que esperaba:

"Sup Hana, nos alegra el saber que te encuentras bien, no esperaba que encontrases un lugar en el que asentarte tan rápido, mucho menos en ese lugar, todos por aquí nos encontramos bien, tomate tu tiempo para descansar…"

La carta no tenía su nombre en primer lugar y estaba escrita de forma de no hacía referencia de ningún nombre ni salvo el de Hana, al final de la carta había un pequeño garabato, tres personas saludando y un lobo sentado a su lado justo arriba de ellos se encontraba lo que parecía ser un sol radiante.

Porque…-hacía tiempo su Sensei Kurenai les enseño a los tres un Jutsu sencillo pero difícil de descubrir y de disipar, Hinata muerde su dedo haciéndolo sangrar un poco dejándolo gotear sobre el sol.

Tan pronto sus gotas de sangre hacen contacto con el pergamino sobre él sol, el genjutsu que cubría el pergamino se dispersa y revela el verdadero mensaje debajo de este, Kiba, Shino y Hanabi se encontraban felices por el avance de Hinata, sorprendidos por el hecho de que se quedaba en la aldea de la arena y comentarios mixtos acerca de la aptitud de Gaara para con ella, Kiba rabioso, hizo reír a Hinata, Shino agradecido, dibuja una sonrisa en Hinata, y Hanabi intrigada e interesada la hace sonrojar por completo, seguido de los distintos comentarios siguen una serie de regaños por parte de Hanabi por enviar una carta "tan vistosa" a lo cual continua la explicación del porque de su regaño.

"por ahora Hermana, nuestra familia ha logrado mantener el asunto de tu desaparición como algo interno ya que no se te ha asignado misión alguna.

Solo he escuchado susurros de lo que planean pero al parecer te buscan por todos lados, no tengo idea de que sucederá una vez que Naruto descubra de tu desaparición ni él como el clan se prepara para ese momento, te informare de la misma manera una vez que me entere, pero mantente en guardia, nuestro clan no piensa entregarte tu libertad tan fácilmente Hermana"

Seguido de estas, las palabras de preocupación y de apoyo tanto de Kiba como de Shino, y con esto la despedida los tres con una última línea después de esta.

"No te preocupes por mi Hinata, tu protector ya no está en mi posesión…"

Hinata se limpia de inmediato las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos, era doloroso para ella no poder responderles por lo que hacían por ella, sabía que la mejor respuesta que les podía dar y el mejor forma de agradecerles era no responderles, Hinata cierra el pergamino y procede a quemarlo, mientras su clan siguiera actuando de esa manera, era mejor no conservar nada que los involucrara.

La siguiente fase del entrenamiento de Hinata no le tomo más de un día en completarlo, hacer los hilos que tejía invisibles al ojo, gracias a su Byakugan podía ver los hilos aun que estos se tornasen invisibles lo que le ayudo aprender a regular su Chakra.

La siguiente fase decidió saltarla Kankuro, por la seguridad de su taller y de cualquier sitio donde Hinata fuse a practicar, el intentar lanzar los Hilos de chakra con Hinata resultaba en un hilo de Chakra la cual termino adhiriéndose a la pared…después de perforar una tabla a la cual se supone debía de adherirse y recorriendo unos diez metros hasta la pared.

Hinata había terminado sus deberes con Gaara y regresaba a su apartamento, pensativa acerca de la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento, aun que su habilidad para el control sentía había mejorado bastante quería continuar aprendiendo el uso de los hilos de Chakra, era una técnica bastante divertido y quiera demostrar su gratitud a Kankuro buscando una forma de mejorarla y enseñársela para el provecho de su aldea.

Hinata se detiene al escuchar el grito de una niña de unos tres años saliendo de un callejón cercano llorando, al verla la niña corre hacia ella apuntando al callejo tartamudea entre llanto-O…Onesan, ¡mo…monstro!-Hinata levanta la mirada y lo que escucha son risas de otros niños, saliendo de la obscuridad del callejón un par de niños de unos seis y siete años, uno de ellos llevaba una marioneta de un murciélago.

Tan pronto salen la niña les grita molesta a ellos quienes resultan ser su hermanos, Hinata se molesta con los niños por tratar mal a su pequeña hermana pero la marioneta de murciélago le da una idea a Hianta, la forma en la cual podía seguir entrenando, tras regañar a los niños se dispone a hacer unas compras.

Tarde…-susurra Gaara sentado en su oficina, eran las ocho de la mañana y Hinata no había llegado, la puerta se abre lentamente, Gaara levanta la mirada encontrando a Hinata…un tanto peculiar, su vestuario había cambiado un poco, en lugar de una camisa negra, llevaba puesta una blanca sin manga y pantalones grises, sin el mismo estilo que el de Kankuro, su máscara de mapache cubriendo su rostro, un bolso del cual parecía fuese a saltar algo en cualquier momento ya que se movía cada cuanto. Atada a su cadera derecha una botella de agua, en su mano derecha un Kunai y en la izquierda un cilindro de madera de unos diez centímetros de ancho y unos quince de largo el cual parecía estar tallando algo ya que faltaba bastante de este y con su mirada.

Lamento la tardanza Gaara kun-se dirige muy normalmente cerrando la puerta tras suyo caminando al mismo tiempo que tallaba la madera, al verla por un lado Gaara percata de que Hinata caminaba usando su Byakugan mientras tallaba, sentándose a un lado de Gaara.

Intrigado, Gaara deja a un lado su pincel apoya sus codos sobre el escritorio, entrelaza sus dedos, reposa sus cabeza sobre estos y pregunta en tono a pasible-se puede saber…que haces-sin levantar la mirada Hinata coloca sobre sus piernas el trozo de madera y el Kunai, abriendo su bolso saca un tabla de chequeo, en la cual llevaba la agenda de Gaara, para seguidamente sacar lo que parecía ser un cinturón de herramientas y colocarlo en el suelo al lado de su silla.

En este se encontraban un martillo pequeño, cincel, entre otras herramientas de carpintería, había un total de cinco, respirando hondo, responde en tono alegre-esto-de los dedos de Hinata se empiezan a formar Hilo de Chakra que bajan hasta llegar a las distintas herramientas, cada una atada a dos hilos y en cada extremo.

Gaara se sorprende al ver avance de Hinata, no esperaba pudiera hacerlos invisibles tan rápidamente.

Tomando nuevamente la madera que tallaba y el Kunia continua su tarea al tiempo que levanta la mirada a Gaara-Kankuro me dijo que debía aprender a modular la distancia de mis hilos al tiempo que uso mis manos para otras actividades-apuntando con el Kunai las herramientas que se movían cada cuanto que Hinata movía su mano agrega muy tranquilamente-el reto es ser capaz de tomar algo u hacer cualquier cosa sin que eso se mueva o salga volando-encogiéndose entre hombros y rascándose la nuca agrega apenada-realmente es más difícil de lo que parece.

Por un momento Gaara guardia silencio y procura no hacer ningún tipo de gesto ya que sabía muy bien que Hinata podía verlo debido al Byakugan, había algo que le molestaba pero no era acerca de Hinata…sino del mismo, suspira se endereza y agrega calmadamente-no te esfuerces mucho po…-no pienso hacerlo-interviene Hinata en tono alegre, Gaara la mira de reojo-dentro de poco me toca reposar, llevo más de una hora con los hilos y el Byakugan activo…-ladeando su cabeza añade-no es que pueda mantenerlos, pero se empieza a volver pesado.

Nuevamente le molesta a Gaara lo que sucedía en el, ignorando este hecho le decide preguntar a Hinata que tallaba, al escuchar la palabra Marioneta Gaara no puede evitar mostrar una expresión de confusión, Hinata nerviosa aclara que se trataba de una marioneta normal, no una de combate, una de treinta centímetros de alto, la razón por la cual había elegido esa tarea era a que debía prestar mucha atención a los detalles mientras procuraba no lanzar por los aires las otras herramientas.

Los días venideros fueron un tanto interesantes, los que entraban en la oficina se extrañaban encontrar a Hinata tallando, más aun que Gaara no le importase, por el contrario parecían trabajar bastante cómodos de esa manera, lo que debían era de tener cuidado de emocionar, sorprender, o intentar alguna imprudencia frente a Hinata, ya que en dichos casos Hinata se desconcentraba olvida modular el largo de sus hilos, resultando en herramientas de carpintería volando por los aires en varias direcciones o en dirección de una persona especifica, los cuales Gaara debía detener con su arena y castigado a Hinata con un jalón en la mejilla tan pronto quedaban solo.

Era viernes en la mañana, habiendo pasado un par de semanas desde que Hinata había empezado su proyecto de Marioneta, ese día en particular Hinata no trajo ninguna articulo de carpintería, en su lugar traía en sus brazos una caja de madera de unos cuarenta centímetros de alto y unos de treinta de ancho y veinte de largo, en la base de se podía ver varios cerrojos, uno por cada lado, Gaara estaba intrigado por lo que había adentro pero hace comentario de esta, después de todo tras parar herramientas voladoras por un par de semanas, el no tenerlas cercas era un tanto relajante.

Toda la mañana Hinata se la pasa suspirando, se encogía entre sus hombros, su voz se escuchaba desanimada-realmente…-se dice Gaara molesto pero manteniendo la compostura, se acercaba el medio día y Gaara tenía una visita planeada a la academia de su aldea, habiendo terminado con los documentos de la mañana, Gaara se recuesta en sus silla mirando de reojo se dirige a Hinata-eres demasiado obvia Hinata…-haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando la caja añade-¡que hay en la caja?.

¡Qué bueno que preguntas!-responde alegremente y revitalizada levantándola y colocándola frente a Gaara en su escritorio, libera los cerrojos y levanta la parte superior revelando su contenido, parada, una marioneta de madera de Gaara con calabaza incluida y separable.

Gaara no emite comentario al respecto, la sujeta junto a la calabaza y se la coloca, el estilo del cabello era el mismo, la mirada que transmitía era la misma, faltaban los detalles en los dedos de las manos y pies pero se veía que era intencional.

Y eso no es todo…-con un movimiento de sus mano Hinata jala la marioneta de las manos de Gaara y lentamente aparecen los hilos que conectan sus dedos con la marioneta-¡los he tenido conectados todo el día!-dice en tono entusiasta, la marioneta estaba de pie sobre el escritorio, a diferencia de Kankuro Hinata necesitaba mantener sus manos sobre la marioneta ya que no sabía el método para poder energizarla todavía, dicho comentario molesta un poco a Gaara aun que intenta disimularlo, Gaara toma la cubierta dándose cuenta que la parte de arriba era hueca.

Cortaste los hilos…y de inmediato los reconectaste…manteniéndolos invisible-comenta Gaara viendo atreves de cubierta, Hinata asiste y pregunta en tono alegre-¿qué opinas Gaara kun?-Gaara coloca la caja a un lado hecha su silla para atrás, se apoya sobre el escritorio levantándose-primero que nada…estoy impresionado…has progresado bastante-Gaara le dirige la mirada a Hinata-no me percate de que tenias tus hilos conectados, realmente has aprendido a modular y controlar mucho más tu Chakra-comenta Gaara, Hinata asiste haciendo aparecer una expresión de fastidio en Gaara.

Segundo…-del suelo eructa arena sorprendiendo a Hinata, la arena golpea contra la marioneta rompiendo los hilos y cubriéndola por completo, Hinata retrocede atemorizada al ver y escuchar el cómo su trabajo de dos semanas era destrozado sin razón, Hinata levanta la mirada encontrando a Gaara acercándosele con una expresión extrañamente molesta, su cuerpo esta inmóvil, no entendía el porqué actuaba de esa manera, a un solo paso de distancia Hinata cierra sus ojos y se encoge entre hombros temblando sin entender el porqué.

Segundo…-la voz de Gaara sonaba calmada aun que su expresión no lo reflejaba, Hinata siente un golpecito en su cabeza el sonido de la arena lentamente se disipa-acepto mi calabaza…-Hinata lentamente abre sus ojos encontrando su marioneta frente a ella intacta-pero no puedo creer que hallas olvidado el kanji en mi frente…fíjate un poco más en los detalles, son importantes para un ninja, tonta…-con esto Hinata recibe un segundo golpe como castigo.

Hinata junta sus manos para recibir su marioneta de vuelta, realmente se le había olvidado algo tan obvio y a la vista de todos como lo era el Kanji de "Amor" sobre el ojo izquierdo de Gaara, lo había tallado con su arena, al darle la vuelta, la calabaza también había sido tallada, los ojos tenían unas pequeñas marcas alrededor demostrando la pintura que Gaara normalmente llevaba, varios detallitos que había pasado por alto o se le había olvidado Gaara las había tallado en un instante con su arena, lentamente levantaba su cabeza para agradecer a Gaara cuando nuevamente el sonido de arena arremolíname resuena en el salón.

Tercero…-Hinata creyó sentir algo raspar su mejilla por un instante sintiendo una extraña brisa en sus labios así como el sonido seco de la madera golpeando el suelo, en un movimiento con su arena Gaara había cortado la máscara en dos, removiendo la parte que cubría los labios de Hinata.

Últimamente…-comienza Gaara y pausa de inmediato, llevándose los dedos de su mano derecha a la barbilla, pensativo, Hinata por lo contrario estaba paralizada, no miedo, se encontraba confundida del porque Gaara había hecho eso, Gaara suspira y finalmente continua-no se ocurre una forma de decirlo que no suene extraño…pero últimamente me molesta no poder verlos…-termina señalando los labios de Hinata y con tono secante.

De forma instantánea Hinata se colora, a lo que añade calmadamente-no te hagas ideas extrañas…solo que me siento más cómodo al poder ver cómo te sientes y no tener que imaginar tus expresiones todo el tiempo-las palabras de Gaara no alcanza a la paralizada y colorada Hinata, Gaara suspira-Hinata…-llama Gaara dando un par de golpecitos en la frente la cabeza de esta.

¡¿eh?!-se estremece Hinata de golpe confundida-guárdala, se nos hace tarde-Hinata se voltea encontrando a Gaara frente a la puerta esperándola, tratando de asimilar la situación Hinata reacciona girándose en dirección al escritorio se tropieza y cae.

Hinata…-suspira Gaara, rápidamente se levanta, remueve la calabaza la colca en la base, coloca la marioneta en su lugar, toma la cubierta y coloca en su lugar cerrando los pasadores-lo…lo…lo siento Gaara kun…-se disculpa tartamudeando parada frente al peli rojo.

Que voy hacer contigo…-comenta resignado Gaara, dándole la espalda le hace un seña para que la siga lo cual hace de inmediato, muy en el fondo Hinata desehba poder mostrar su rostro de nuevo, solo en esta ocasión deseó tener la máscara que Kankuro le había tallado puesta, más bien completa…ya que por la siguiente hora se le fue imposible responder a las peticiones de Gaara sin sonrojarse…

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza con las actualizaciones, pero tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza-especialmente los últimos capítulos de este fic, que los dejo de repetir una y otra vez-que escribir estos capítulos me está costando un poco…en fin, espero sus reviews, hasta el próximo cuídense :D**


	9. Hostilidad

**Hostilidad.**

Era de noche, bañada y con pijama Hinata se sienta frente a su escritorio dejándose caer sobre sus brazos, frente a ella se encontraba la caja cerrada con la marioneta de Gaara en su interior, aun lado lo que quedaba de la máscara que le había hecho Kankuro.

Hinata suspira y decide abrir la caja, removiendo la cubierta revelando la marioneta, se acomoda en su silla, toma la marioneta junto a la calabaza y la coloca en su espalda, lentamente suelta la marioneta y levanta sus manos usando sus hilos para mantenerla de pie, suspira profundamente y aun que torpe lentamente repite la escena que acaba de vivir susurrando las palabras de Gaara mientras la marioneta frente ella replicaba de forma un tanto imprecisa los movimientos, "últimamente…me…molesta…no…" tartamudea Hinata las palabras de Gaara mientras perdía el control de su marioneta, sus manos le temblaban, cortando los hilos la marioneta cae mientras Hinata apoya so cabeza sobre sus manos.

Por…porque dijo…-susurra Hinata se levanta y deja caer sobre su cama quedando con las piernas fuera-Que…que piensa Gaara de mi…-cerrando sus ojos, toma su almohada y se coloca sobre la cara al sentir un calor en sus mejillas, nuevamente la obscuridad se torna blanca, la misma escena que había visto tantas veces en las noches…

Solo una luz blanca cegadora, frente a ella aparece la figura de Naruto como niño y de espaldas, extiende su brazo y el de una niña, lentamente ambas figuras, Naruto y ella crecen hasta alcanzar la edad de ambos actual, una segunda figura empieza a formarse al lado izquierdo de Naruto-no despiertes…-se decía Hinata, la figura negro lentamente empieza a tomar forma-no despiertes…-se repetía Hinata, Naruto extiende su brazo a la figura pero Hinata no puede aguantar más levantándose de golpe lanza la almohada al otro extremo de su cuarto y cubriéndose el rostro.

Porque…-las lagrimas empieza a florecer y su tono se torna lloroso-porque no puedo superarlo…

Hinata no era la única que se sentía confundida, la mañana siguiente Gaara despierta a su hora habitual, no había salido el sol pero se sentía extraño, la casa de Gaara no era algo lujoso, era distinto a lo que uno esperaría encontraba, una casa humilde aun que grande de dos pisos, un cuarto principal, otros dos cuartos cocina, sala de estar, un par de baños, quizás un poco grande para una sola persona.

La Habitación de Gaara no era nada del otro mundo, salvo por un pequeño detalle y era su cama, matrimonial en lugar de singular, no era algo a lo cual que le hubiera importado anteriormente, salvo por esa mañana, al observar a su lado y le pareció ver una imagen, sacudiéndose vuelve a mirar encontrando la cama vacía, suspira y se levanta

El preparase para salir le resulto bastante incomodo, mientras se vestía creyó escuchar una voz proveniente desde afuera, bajando las escaleras que alguien lo llamaba de la cocina, mientras desayunaba lo llamaban del lavadero, tomando la calabaza y colocándose las sandalias frente a la puerta de salida sitió una presencia detrás de él, asiendo brotar espinas de arena se voltea encontrado nada, sangre, ropa, nada, suspira nuevamente y sale de su casa

La mañana en la oficina del Kazekage tenía un ambiente bastante tenso, tan pronto Gaara llega encuentra a Hinata acomodando su escritorio, en si era extraño que Hinata llegase antes que él, con un simple saludo Hinata rápidamente se endereza e inclina saludando a Gaara-bu…bue…buenos días…Gaa…Gaara kun-su tartamudeo parece no terminar y tan pronto levanta su cabeza la gira evitando la mirada de Gaara y completamente sonrojada, cosa que no puede ocultar ya que su máscara había sido cortada y solo cubría sus ojos.

La mañana avanza y tanto Gaara como Hinata no se dirigen la palabra más de lo necesario, Gaara se veía perdido en sus pensamientos y cada cuanto miraba de reojo a Hinata, al hacerlo esta se sonrojaba y alejaba su mirada.

¿Tienes fiebre?-pregunta Gaara tranquilamente a lo que Hinata sorprendida y tartamudeando respondo-N…no…Gaara kun…no tengo fiebre…gra…-retírate…-interrumpe Gaara con tono frio, cosa que sorprende a Hinata.

Algo te preocupa, no estás del todo concentrada, retírate y tomate el tiempo que necesites-ordena Gaara calmadamente, Hinata lo veía sorprendido y lentamente baja la mirada apenada-Ga…Gaara kun…-llama temerosa Hinata sin mirándolo de reojo, Gaara levanta su mirada a forma de respuesta-pue…puedo…traerle…su almuerzo…más…tarde…-pregunta temerosa.

Si eso quieres…no tengo problema-responde Gaara calmadamente, puede ver como una tenue sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Hinata levantándose se retira en silencio, tras cerrar la puerta Gaara se recuesta en su silla-bajo esa premisa…yo también debería retirarme…-toda la mañana se la había pasado pensando en lo que había sucedido el día anterior y esa mañana.

Cada vez que Hinata hablaba podía ver su rostro atreves de la máscara ni siquiera intentaba imaginárselo ni nada, simplemente podía verlo, podía ver a Hinata sonreírla o calmada, fuera lo que fuera su rostro y ojos blanco perla aparecían frente a él sin siquiera intentarlo, sin mencionar la presencia que había sentido esta mañana, la cual fue a un más desconcertante para él, sentía la presencia de alguien, no resulto del todo molesta hasta que se retiraba, la pregunta era si era una imagen del pasado…o algo del futuro.

Gaara suspira apollando su codo en el escritorio mirando de reojo a su izquierda la silla en la cual Hinata se sentaba todo los días, los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de par en par al verla sentada nuevamente, cerrándolos y sacudiendo su cabeza vuelve abrirlos para encontrar la silla vacia.

¿Que me sucede?-se pregunta Gaara recostándose en su silla y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, algo llama su atención, algo que tenía desde hace tiempo en su frente y lo cual ahora le resultaba extraño, colocando su mano derecha en el escritorio, Gaara acaricia la cicatriz que el mismo se había grabado tras su intento de asesinato cuando niño, la palabra "amor"

El significado de esa palabra era uno que siempre lo había eludido, hasta ahora-me pregunto…-cuando encontró a Hinata el desierto, el debió de haber seguido un protocolo, el cual ignoro, desde que Hinata se volvió su asistente los días se había hecho mucho más vivos y transcurrían más rápido, podía ser ruidosa y torpe cada cuanto, pero le traía cierta paz, contemplando la oficina, por primera vez siente que algo falta en ella, se queda mirando la puerta en espera de que alguien entrara, aun que sabía muy bien que eso no iba a pasar, o no por lo pronto…aun faltaban un par de horas antes del almuerzo…

Por un rato Gaara medita en silencio, hasta finalmente tomar una decisión, saca un par de pergaminos en blanco de su la gaveta de su escritorio, en uno de ellos escribe unos requisitos y en otro una misión-Baki…-susurra Gaara, en un instante aparece su antiguo maestro y fiel guardián en medio de la habitación.

Llamo Gaara Sama-pronuncia Baki en tono solemne, Gaara cierra los pergaminos y pide a Baki que se acerque-este…posee unos requisitos mientras este posee una misión MUY especial…-añade Gaara al tiempo que entrega los pergaminos a Baki-…si crees cumplir los requisitos…eres libre de hacer la misión…-con el permiso de Gaara, Baki abre el pergamino con los requisitos, sin embargo estos lo dejan perplejo-ehh…Gaara Sama…-abre el otro y lo entenderás-interviene Gaara, un ninja no debe sentir curiosidad por la información que transporta pero había ciertas condiciones que imponía Gaara que era imposible no sentir curiosidad por la misión como tal.

Baki cierra las condiciones y abre el pergamino con la misión-esto..esto es…-Baki estaba sin palabras, a lo que Gaara añade calmadamente mientras regresaba su trabajo-se formaría un escándalo si yo me encargara de eso…

En…entiendo Gaara Sama-la voz de Baki se quiebra por un momento-no se preocupe, encontrare a la persona adecuada para esta misión, revisare los archivos de cada posible ninja en nuestra aldea para que esta misión se cumpla con total discreción, si me disculpa…-con estas palabras Baki se desaparece dejando nuevamente solo a Gaara.

Hinata llevaba más de media hora paseando por el mercado, parando de stand en stand comprando todo tipo de ingredientes, carnes y verduras, quizás en esta ocasión llamaba más la atención que nunca no tan solo una parte de su misterio se había resuelto, ya que ahora llevaba media mascara los habitantes podía ver sus labios y mejillas, sino su voz era mucho más dulce y su sonrisa deleitaba a los vendedores, hombres y jóvenes que se encontraba, mientras que ponía celosas a las mujeres y chicas que se cruzaban con ella.

Carne, pollo, verduras entre otras cosas fueron las compras de Hinata para poder prepárale un almuerzo a Gaara, terminadas con las compras, regresaba a su apartamento cuando tropieza con alguien, al intentar disculparse se da cuenta de la actitud extraña que adopta esa persona "¿con que te tropezaste?" pregunta su acompañante, la pregunta intriga a Hinata, curiosa intenta repetir lo mismo con un niño que se acerca con sus padres, poniéndose frente el niño, este tropieza con ella y rápidamente se echan para atrás, los padres levanta a su hijo extrañados del porque su hijo se había caído si no había nada frente a ellos.

Algo está mal…-se dice Hinata seriamente, sin ningún tipo de pensamiento risueño, busca rápidamente a sus alrededores pero no ve nada extraño, alguien había usado algún tipo de Genjutsu sobre ella para volverla invisible a los demás, se quien fuera debería de hacer su movimiento pronto, para no involucrar a ningún inocente, Hinata decide buscar terreno alto sube a los tejados y rápidamente se aleja del mercado dejando sus compras atrás, una vez lejos del mercado se preparaba para usar activar el Byakugan cuando siente una presencia detrás suyo.

¡Byakugan!-sentencia Hinata agachándose rápidamente esquivando un golpe con la punta de los dedos que hubiera golpeado en la base cuello el cual pudo ponerla a dormir casi de inmediato, ahora con el Byakugan, Hinata puede ver a sus atacantes, tres ninjas, uno justo detrás suyo, y dos que se acercaban por ambos flancos, derecho e izquierdo, fuera quienes fueran no querían que sus identidades fueran descubiertas, no tenían el simbol de aldea visible en ningún lugar, llevaban mascaras Oni, vestían un traje ninja blanco y fuera quienes fueran utilizaban un Genjutsu que el Byakugan no podía penetrar.

Tomando impulso, Hinata se lanza hacia atrás golpeando con su espalda al ninja detrás de ella y lanzando una ola de chakra desde su espalda lanzándolo lejos, los dos a sus lados lanzan dos Kunais cada uno contra Hinata, con giro, casi como bailara Hinata no tan solo esquiva los Kunais si no que los rozas cada uno con dos de sus dedos tocando la punta y el mango de estos, los dos ninjas los esquivan y continúan contra Hinata, sin embargo apenas los Kunais pasan de largo a los ninjas Hinata hace una maniobra de la cual el mismo Kankuro estaría orgulloso.

Recogiendo los hilos que había dejado en la punta de cada Kunai, la dirección de estos cambia ahora con el filo de estos apuntando a la espalda de los ninjas que se acercaba seguido rápidamente de un fuerte jalón haciendo que los Kunais se lancen contra la espalda de los ninjas, un ataque que debió ser golpe certero, al último segundo, no lo suficientemente cerca para realizar taijutsu alguno sobre Hinata ambos ninjas saltan, esquivando los Kunais

¿Huh?-dicho movimiento sorprende a Hinata quien los atrapa esta vez, como esquivaron los Kunais era algo que extrañaba a Hinata, todos ellos venían desde su punto ciego, no era posible verlos, los hilos eran invisibles así que tampoco pudieron haberlos visto, los ninjas se reagrupan junto a su compañero quienes parecen discutir algo hasta que al final parecen acordar algo forman todos tres forman el sello de la cabra desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo blanca

De inmediato Hinata activa el máximo su Byakugan para rastrear a esos tres ninjas, si algo que se sorprende es cuanto puede abarcar con él tras su entrenamiento con Kankuro, gracias a su control de Chakra fortalecido Hinata cubre casi diez kilómetros de radio de visión, sin embargo aun cubriendo semejante área no le es posible localizar a sus atacantes, no era velocidad lo que habían usado, de los contrario los podría seguir-convocación invertida…-es la conclusión a la que llega Hinata, usando una técnica de dispersión se asegura de eliminar el Genjutsu de ella, decide verificar regresando un edificio cerca del mercado en el cual había dejado sus comprar y saltando de nuevo a este, cayendo frente a una pareja que se extraña al verla bajar de esa manera.

Debería…no…tomare esto como otro entrenamiento-se dice Hinata, en lugar de informar a Gaara, que sabía muy bien que la regañaría y probablemente la pellizcaría tan pronto se enterara del ataque y ella no lo haya informado de inmediato, Hinata decide encaminarse a su casa para prepararle el almuerzo que había prometido a Gaara sin desactivar su Byakugan manteniéndose atenta a cualquier señal de hostilidad.


	10. Hyuugas

**Hyuugas.**

Tal cual predijo más no en ese orden llegado el medio día, Hinata regreso a la oficina del Kazekage pare llevarle un tazo tapado de Ramen preparado por ella e informarle del ataque que había recibido hace poco.

Gaara coloca el tazón a un lado se levanta extiende sus manos, sujeta firmemente las mejillas de jalándola tan fuerte que la pobre Hinata queda en cuclillas sobándoselas quejándose del ardor.

El que este tengas tus mejillas rojas no es que sea novedad…-responde Gaara a los quejidos de Hinata sentándose de brazos cruzados-reporta esto con la guardia de la aldea de una vez antes que realmente me moleste…-reprocha Gaara en tono secante y con una mirada penetrante, para alguien que mantenía si cabeza fría y una mirada inexpresiva todo el tiempo demuestra cuán molesto se encontraba Gaara, Hinata rápidamente se levanta asiste de forma temblorosa y sale corriendo de la oficina.

Gaara se recuesta en su silla y suspira, las acción de Hinata había sido totalmente irresponsable, tanto para su seguridad como para la de la aldea, pero el hecho de que Hinata se encontraba bien y el cómo le había frente a esos ninjas demostraba su crecimiento desde que llego a la aldea, merecían un castigo severo, pero no fue capaz de dárselo…o más bien Hinata supo comprar a Gaara.

Desde que entro el exquisito aroma del Ramen llamaba su atención, coloca el tazón frente a él y levanta la tapa de este permitiéndole al vapor elevarse y llenarlo de un aroma que combinaba distintos sabores, se veía como un Ramen de carne bastante normal, trocitos de carne de cerdo, fideos, verduras y otros ingredientes, separan los palillos que Hinata había preparado, toma un trozo de carne y se lleva a la boca, tan pronto toca su lengua sus ojos se abre y parecieran iluminarse por un instante-de…delicioso….-susurra Gaara.

Tras realizar su reporte al capitán de la guardia de la aldea este da la orden de fortalecer la vigilancia y buscar a los invasores, en adición de poner a Hinata en vigilancia por unos días ya que ella fue la atacada, aunque no hace comentario le molesta un poco ya que eso significa que deberá de tener cuidado incluso en su casa de no revelar el hecho de ser un Hyuuga.

Qui…quizás debí reportarlo antes…-se decía Hinata apenada, era primera vez que Gaara le daba esa mirada tan severa a la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage Hinata a Gaara decir algo, parecía hablar solo, curiosa observa a su alrededor antes de activar su Byakugan para ver atreves de la puerta.

Oh…quizás no…-susurra Hinata cancelando el Byakugan con una dulce sonrisa iluminando su rostro y con sus mejillas un poco más coloradas, así como era primera vez que veía a Gaara con una expresión molesta, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera, y la motivaba más el saber que era una comida que ella había preparado-Gaa…rakun…voy a entrar…

En Konoha, Shino se encontraba recolectando insectos mientras y Kiba entrenaba en las cercanías con Akamaru-¡KIBA, SHINO!-escuchan a la lejanía ambos, pueden ver a Hanabi tratando de ubicarlos-¡Hanabi, aquí!-llama Kiba, rápidamente se acerca-¡Pro…problemas!-comenta Hanabi mientras recupera su aliento-en…encontraron a mi Hermana.

Mientras Hanabi les explicaba la situación a Kiba y Shino las cabezas del clan Hyuugas se retiraban de la oficina del Hokage dejando a Naruto furioso y a un Shikamaru incomodo, aunque Naruto se había vuelto Hokage se dio cuenta que no era como esperaba, quizás tenía el reconocimiento que tanto quería desde que era un niño, pero las laboriosas tareas que implicaba serlo no le sentaba y después de dos años aun le costaba acostumbrarse a ellas.

Lamento decirlo…pero en parte tienen razón-Shikamaru se había vuelto el concejero, quien se encarga de guiar a Naruto cuando su carácter infantil o su mal carácter salían a flote, Naruto suspira e intenta calmarse, los Hyuugas lograron mantener oculta la información de Hinata hasta hace solo dos semanas atrás donde decidieron informar a Naruto antes de que llamara a Hinata para algún tipo de misión.

Naruto apoya sus codos sobre sus hombros, entrelazando sus dedos dejar reposar su cabeza en estos pensativo, la discusión de hace poco con los Hyuugas lo había alterado bastante, llevaba años luchando con ellos para modificar las estrictas leyes que regían el clan, pero no había podido y ahora Hinata paga el precio de estas, en cierta forma se sentía culpable, feliz por la iniciativa de Hinata y triste por el hecho de haberse visto forzada a abandonar su aldea por culpa de su propio clan.

Por desgracia el argumento de los Hyuugas era veraz y sólido, si bien era cierto que Hinata no se encontraba en peligro alguno en la aldea de la Arena, ella pertenecía al Clan Hyuuga, uno de los más poderosos, en varios sentidos de Konoha; aun que Gaara era bastante amigable y respetaba fervientemente la alianza con Konoha, no significaba que el fuese el Kazekage de por vida, si algún otro Kazekage tomase su lugar y se percatara de tener a un Hyuuga a su alcance, los secretos del clan podrían ser revelados, estudiados y usados en su contra, era imperativo recuperarla.

Porque tuvo que nacer en ese clan…-suspira Naruto guardando silencio por un momento cerrando sus ojos.

Era primera vez que veía a Naruto tan pensativo, una media sonrisa se marca en Shikamaru-quizás no sirvas del todo para el día a día…-piensa Shikamaru santeándose frente al escritorio de Naruto-pero cuando las cosas se ponen serias…eres realmente confiable.

Démosle una jaula a Hinata…-susurra Naruto algo animado, el comentario como tal confunde a Shikamaru, Naruto se endereza ya abriendo sus ojos procede a explicar su plan-te voy a enviar con los Hyuugas a buscar a Hinata-comenta Naruto sacando un pergamino y tomando algo de tinta-a diferencia mía…-comenta Naruto apenado, mientras escribía en el pergamino lo que parecía ser algún tipo de Jutsu-Gaara debe de estar enterado de la existencia de Hinata en su aldea después de un mes.

¿Crees que este bajo su cuidado?-pregunta Shikamaru intrigado-si lo está o no,no es el punto-añade Naruto al tiempo que se muerde el pulgar para sacar un poco de sangre usándola para escribir su nombre en el pergamino -el punto es que debe de saber de ella, voy aprovechar esta oportunidad para lidiar con los Hyuugas ¡de una vez por todas!-sentencia Naruto al tiempo que plasma su mano en el pergamino y cargándolo de Chakra.

Si Hinata es feliz en la Arena…le voy a dar la oportunidad de defender lo que ha conseguido-con estas palabras Naruto señala su frente, a Shikamaru le toma un momento entender a Naruto hasta que finalmente lo entiende, el sello de los Hyuugas, el que usan para suprimir el poder del Byakugan, a lo que Naruto asiste-con eso te referías de darle una jaula a Hinata…-comenta Shikamaru.

Naruto asiste cierra el pergamino y se lo entrega a Shikamaru, este se adelanta a Naruto y añade-si sobre pasan en las negociaciones e intentan poner sus intereses sobre Konoha…-comenta Shikamaru moviendo de una lado a otro el pergamino, a lo que Naruto responde con su típica sonrisa, realmente estaba impresionado Shikamaru, era una de esas pocas veces en las cuales Naruto tomaba una decisión bastante acertada y no se veía en la necesidad de amenazarlo de informar a Sakura.

¿Piensas informar a Gaara?-pregunta Shikamaru mientras se levantaba para retirarse y hacer el resto de las preparaciones para su partida inmediata a lo que Naruto responde muy tranquilamente-no creo que…-haciendo una pausa rectifica y añade en tono preocupado-creo que será mejor decirle, tengo el presentimiento que Hinata dejo cómplices en esta aldea….

Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana Hinata recibe una nueva nota de Hanabi, al igual que la anterior esta venia prepara para que solo ella con su sangre pudiera leerla, lo que estaba escrito en esta era preocupante.

¡Ga…Gaara Kun!-irrumpe corriendo Hinata al estudio del Kazekage, Gaara estaba sentando leyendo un pergamino con una expresión seria, más de lo habitual-¡Gaara kun mi…!-Gaara levanta la mirada del pergamino y se la dirige a Hinata silenciando al instante, no entendía porque, no sentía hostilidad ni nada departe de Gaara pero sus palabras no salían de sus labios.

Con un gesto de su mano le pide a Hinata que sé hacer, ya tropezando con el escritorio Gaara sigue pidiéndole a Hinata que se acerque, inclinándose sobre este, Gaara extiende su mano colocándola gentilmente sobre la cabeza de Hinata, acariciándola-no te preocupes…-susurra Gaara calmado-todo saldrá bien…

Hinata no puede evitar sonrojarse, con un gentil empujón de Gaara, Hinata lentamente se endereza y aprieta el pergamino que llevaba en sus manos-Naruto me informo acerca de tu clan…-comenta Gaara calmado-cuando lleguen lidiaremos con ellos…-dicho esto cierra el pergamino y lo hace a un lado-hasta entonces…-toma la tabla de chequeo y se la extiende a Hinata-sigamos como si nada, te parece…

Ga…Gaara…kun-si percatarse se encontraba sentada en su silla al lado del escritorio de Gaara con la tabla que había usado hasta entonces, el pergamino que tenía en sus manos, Gaara se lo había quitado y lo había quemado como indicaba en este, ya no sabía que pensar de Gaara, no entendía el porqué era tan gentil, tan atento para con ella, la respuesta parecía ser obvia pero…no se atrevia a preguntar, ni tampoco avanzar.

Ga…Gaara kun-llama Hinata tartamudeando, Gaara levanta su mirada y la dirige a Hinata, temblorosamente se quita la máscara que cubría sus ojos-si…si viene mi clan…-colocandola sobre sus piernas procede a quitarse los lentes de contacto revelando sus ojos color perla-quiero…quiero ser yo esto días…-añade sin dirigirle la mirada y sonrojada.

Si es lo que quieres…no tengo problema…-responde Gaara regresando la mirada a su escritorio-después de todo…-susurra Gaara haciendo una pausa al darse cuenta que estaba por decir algo que no debía Hinata lo mira ansiosa esperando que Gaara completara fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir, pero no lo hace simplemente termina con un "no importa" y continua con sus deberes.

La aldea se conmociona al ver a Hinata sin mascara, revelando su identidad como Hyuuga, pero más aun revelando el misterio de su rostro el cual cautiva a quien la veía, niños y adultos se quedaban perplejos por igual, era un poco incómodo el ambiente pero no era del todo pesado, llevaba un mes en la aldea y estaba feliz de poder mostrar su rostro de nuevo, sin embargo a medida que se encaminaba a su apartamento lentamente se deprime, nuevamente le tocaría encarar a su clan , de vencerlo…regresaría a Konoha…o se quedaría en la arena.

Hinata extrañaba su aldea, sus amigos, la familia que la apoyaba, pero en este mes que había estado en la arena, se había encariñado con los habitantes de esta, pero más importante aún había encontrado algo más precioso en esta aldea algo que había perdido en Konoha…

El día siguiente fue un tanto agitado, la revelación de Hinata como una Hyuuga fugada de Konoha causo algo de conmoción entre los consejeros de la aldea, nade que molestara o importara a Gaara en general, tras escuchar las declaraciones de los concejeros su única respuesta fue preguntarle a Hinata que había en la agenda para el ese día y retirarse con esta.

El día siguiente a este fue bastante normal, sin embargo el amanecer del tercer día fue un tanto pesado para Hinata, sabía que el viaje de Konoha hasta la arena era de tres días así que pronto le tocaría encarar a su clan.

¿Huh?-mientras Hinata se peinaba se percata de algo curioso lo cual dibuja una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, su rostro mantenía su color pálido, mientras que sus brazos y cuello empezaban a tomar un tono un poco más bronceado, suspira y termina de prepararse.

Cuando llega al edificio del Kazekage, Temari la esperaba en la entrada, al verla vistiendo la misma ropa que Kankuro le había comprado, suspira y pregunta en tono amigable-realmente deberías comprar ropa nueva…quizás un tanto más femenina-Hinata le muestra una sonrisa y responde de forma calmada-realmente le agarrado cariño…sin mencionar que es bastante cómoda.

Temari se da la vuelta y le pide que la sigua, los miembros de su clan había llegado hace una hora, en lugar de dirigirse a la sala del Kazekage, Temari guía a Hinata a la sala de conferencias donde podían escuchar desde afuera la discusión que Gaara tenía con los miembros de su clan.

¡Acaso es una broma!-escuchan ambas chicas extrañadas, era la voz de uno de los Hyuugas, a lo que Gaara responde tranquilamente-les parece que soy del que hace bromas…

Tanto Temari como Hinata se miran confundidas, los del clan Hyuuga sonaban perturbados he impotentes ante las palabras de Gaara, Temari decide abrir las puertas del cuarto curiosa de que estaba pasando, tan pronto lo hacen, los Hyuugas que miraban hacia la puerta se levantan, la expresión en sus rostro era de frustración por algun motivo, Shikamaru, quien acompañaba a estos le da un saludo alegre a Hinata, lo cual confunde a un más a las recién llegadas, mientras que Gaara permanece inmutable y de espalda a las dos chicas.

¡Es cierto Hinata Sama!-exclama uno de los miembros del clan sorprendido

¿Eh?-ladean su cabeza Hinata y Temari confundidas, Gaara comenta en tono calmado-si no me creen…miren su mano…

¿Mi…mano?-Hinata levanta ambas manos colocándolas frente suyo, al instante Temari retrocede sorprendida al ver su mano izquierda de Hinata, mientras que Hinata se veía confundida-¿que…? esto es…-a la distancia podían verlo claramente.

¡Felicitaciones Hinata!, realmente no me lo esperaba-aunque las palabras de Shikamaru eran de alegría por ella, la pobre Hyuuga aun trataba de comprender la situación, llevándosela aún más cerca de su rostro para examinar con detalle, en su dedo anular había lo que parecía ser un anillo de oro, no tenía ningún tipo de detalle en particular era bastante sencillo elegante

¿Realmente…realmente…vas a desposar al Kazekage…?-pregunta uno los miembros del clan frustrado.

¿Eh?…desposar…a…Gaara…kun…

**Hola, espero estén disfrutando del fic :D **

**Por desgracia las actualizaciones del fic se van a tardar un poquito más ya que voy a estar escribiendo un segundo fic al mismo tiempo que este, honestamente si no saco esas ideas de la cabeza no me van a dejar continuar ni terminar este, asi que lo próximo que actualizare será este nuevo fic, un Sakura-Sasuke y una vez que tenga el primer capítulo de ese, voy a actualizar ambos fics al mismo tiempo, hasta entonces, cuídense, nos seguimos leyendo y espero sus comentarios :D**


	11. Pesadillas

**Pesadillas.**

Estaba atardeciendo y Gaara se encontraba solo en su oficina trabajando, tras la impactante y sorpresiva noticia Hinata no se atrevió a quedarse y salió corriendo de regreso a su casa; cada cuanto Gaara miraba de reojo la silla a su izquierda donde se había estado sentando Hinata estos últimos días, suspiraba y regresaba al trabajo.

¿Gaara, estas ahí?-escucha la voz de su hermano desde afuera de su oficina, sin embargo no le da respuesta, Kankuro abre lentamente la puerta encontrando a su hermano en su trabajo, una media sonrisa se marca en su rostro y se abre camino dentro de la oficina-¿Que día el de hoy, no Gaara?-comenta en tono alegre pero Gaara no le da importancia y sigue escribiendo, Kankuro intenta una vez más pero Gaara sigue ignorándolo-hey…Gaara, te estoy hablando…-llama fastidiado, pero su hermano sigue sin responder, ya al borde, Kankuro lanza un hilo invisible y jala de las manos de su hermano la pluma con la que escribía.

Un silencio sepulcral se hace presente y por un momento Kankuro siente que metió la pata al ver a su hermano inmóvil en la misma posición, pero no es así Gaara suspira y gira la silla usándola para ocultarse de Kankuro-aún no termina…-susurra Gaara contemplando su aldea, nuevamente la media sonrisa se marca en Kankuro y coloca la pluma sobre el escritorio y agrega a las palabras de su hermano-no…aun no…

Los Hyuugas había llegado desde muy temprano ese día acompañados por Shikamaru, Gaara había enviado a Kankuro tanto a recibirlos como escoltarlos a la sala en la cual Hinata los había encontrado esa mañana, aun que al comienzo los Hyuugas se comportaron educados al comienzo de la reunión, rápidamente el ego y orgullo empezó a surgir, mientras Shikamaru mantenía la calma y analizaba la situación con tranquilidad.

Gaara permanecía inmutable ante las peticiones de los Hyuugas de regresar a Hinata, no fue hasta que uno de los presentes que describió a Hinata como su "Princesa" que se pudo notar un pequeño tick en el inexpresivo Gaara, el tono y la forma en la que se refirió y uso la palabra "princesa" para con Hinata to un nervio sensible en Gaara.

Ya veo…-fue la respuesta inicial del kazekage al comentario recostándose en el sillón-siendo así…no creo que les moleste que su princesa permanezca al lado de un "príncipe"-añade Gaara, el comentario hizo que más de uno levantara la ceja en ese momento, Gaara se apoya sobre sus piernas y añade, en tono firme-lo que quiero decir es…que voy a hacer de Hinata mi esposa.

Fue justo después de ese comentario que Hinata y Temari llegaron a la entrada del salón donde se daba la reunión, tanto la noticia y el anillo en su dedo-el cual no tenía la más mínima idea de cuando se lo coloco Gaara-fueron tan impactantes que tras recuperarse salió corriendo del edificio.

Por la actitud de Hinata los Hyuugas estaban convencidos que las palabras de Gaara no eran más que un fraude, pero este no les dio oportunidad de objetar, tan pronto Hinata salió corriendo Gaara se levantó y añadió-me gustaría tener la bendición del Clan de mi futura esposa…tomen el resto del día para meditarlo y disfruten de su estadía en la aldea-con estas palabras Gaara se da media vuelta y retira dejando a Kankuro a cargo de apagar el incendio que él había prendido.

Siendo honesto…-comenta Kankuro recostándose a la pared al lado de la venta por la cual Gaara miraba-has estado actuando raro desde que encontraste a Hinata…

No quería esto…-susurra Gaara, lo cual extraña a Kankuro-no quería que fuera de este modo-Gaara cierra sus ojos y recuesta-quería dárselo como era debido…

Realmente has cambiando Gaara…-el comentario de Kankuro hace que este le dirija la mirada encontrando una media sonrisa-y para bien…-añade Kankuro dirigiéndole la mirada a su aldea bañada por la luz del atardecer-quizás las cosas no salieron como planeabas, pero…-mirando de reojo a su hermano continua-te mantuviste firme y por fin fuiste honesta con Hinata-separándose de la pared Kankuro toca la cicatriz de en la frente de Gaara y añade-esta palabra que tienes grabada aquí…es más compleja de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Con estas palabras Kankuro se retira, Gaara toca la cicatriz en su frente-¿amor eh?-susurra este, un sentimiento que se le había negado desde pequeño y el cual no podía comprender

¿Huh?-Gaara siente algo extraño, mira de reojo a su derecha encontrando una sombra sentada en la silla de Hinata, en un parpadeo la sombra se desaparece.

No quiero…-susurra levantándose de su silla y caminando a la que se sentaba Hinata-no quiero seguir estando solo…-susurra el pelirrojo colocando la mano en el espaldar, levanta la mirada dirigiéndola a la puerta y puede ver no una, varias sombras moviéndose de un lado a otro de su oficina, reconocía los eventos, todas ellas eran Hinata, de distintos, observa de reojo la silla y ahí se encontraba otra, una media sonrisa se dibuja al recordar aquel momento, ando Hinata tallaba la marioneta de él.

No voy a permitirlo…-susurra Gaara, con un suave movimiento de su mano una fina capa de arena recorre toda la oficina borrando las sombras de Hinata-no vas a convertirte en una sombra de mi pasado Hinata…-Gaara se toca los labios sorprendido, era primera vez que sonreía tan naturalmente, se sentía extraño, pero era un sensación agradable y no quería perder-voy a convertirte en mi Sol Hinata…el sol que ilumine este desierto en el que he vivido toda mi vida…

La noticia de Gaara eligiendo a Hinata como su esposa se esparció por la aldea como arena, antes de que llegara el medio día, no había persona en la aldea que no supiera de dicho acontecimiento, tanto así que Temari se vio obligada a montar guardia frente al apartamento de Hinata para evitar una conmoción, aunque esa no fue la razón principal, estaba preocupada por Hinata, desde que escucho la noticia se había encerrado en su apartamento y se reusaba a salir por más que ella intentaba pedirle que la dejara entrar.

Se hace tarde…-se dice Temari al ver el sol ponerse, sentada con su abanico frente a la puerta del apartamento de Hinata, se levanta, limpia un poco y toca una vez llamando a Hinata, pero no recibe respuesta, resignada le informa a Hinata de que regresara mañana en la mañana a buscarla para terminar la reunión, con estas palabras se retira.

Hinata había pasado todo el día encerrada en su cuarto pensando en lo que había sucedido, llega y encuentra a su clan discutiendo con Gaara y este proclamándola como su futura esposa.

No solo confusa, sin más bien molesta, Hinata sintió que se le trataba como un objeto y no una persona, odiaba su clan por tenerla igual que una muñeca por los últimos dos años, y cuanto a Gaara…no sabía que pensar de él, había sido sumamente amable el último mes, protegiéndola y ayudándola a regresar a su vida de ninja y de un momento a otro la llama esposa con una anillo fantasma en su mano.

Hinata al llegar de inmediato se remueve el anillo y se disponía a lanzarlo contra la pared…pero su brazo se congela, le es imposible hacerlo, resignada abre su puño y contempla el anillo, no era de arena ni falso, era un anillo de oro de compromiso, bastante sencillo, no tenía ningún grabado en particular.

¿Huh?-una gota cae en la palma de su mano, sin darse cuenta lágrimas empiezan a brotar, una media sonrisa se dibuja y lentamente se lo coloca de nuevo el anillo-Gra…gracias Gaara kun…Gracias-se repetía una y otra vez Hinata llena de dicha, no podía negarlo, realmente amaba a Gaara, lo que sentía en ese momento era algo que nunca en el pasado había sentido cuando observaba o estaba cerca de Naruto, con Gaara podía actuar naturalmente, ser ella misma, si bien habían ciertas costumbres difíciles de controlar bastaba una sola mirada de Gaara para regresarla en sí.

Hinata se limpia las lágrimas y se deja caer en su cama, no podía negar que se molestaba un poco por la forma sorpresiva en la cual recibió su anillo, no de la manera que hubiera soñado o esperado pero el hecho de tenerlo la hacía muy feliz.

Sin embargo tan pronto cierra los ojos se da cuenta de que algo está mal, de la nada la misma escena se repite nuevamente, Naruto frente a ella, de espaldas, tan pronto lo ve abre de inmediato sus ojos encontrándose en su cuarto, sudando y no entendía porque.

No era la primera vez que ese sueño la atormentaba, respira hondo y decide hacerle frente de una vez, nuevamente cierra sus ojos y lentamente empieza a caer dormida hasta que el sueño empieza a repetirse.

No…no es más que un sueño…-se dice Hinata mientras este progresa-pue…puedo hacerlo…pue…-por más que se repetía una y otra vez tan pronto aparece la silueta al lado de Naruto Hinata se despierta agitada y bañada en sudor, aprieta fuertemente sus dientes en señal de frustración y decide confrontarlo de nuevo.

No era más que un tormento, por más que lo intentaba, por más que quería terminar esa maldita ilusión de su pasado en la cual no es capaz de llegar al final de ese sueño, despertándose siempre en la misma escena, Naruto de espaldas con una sombra negra a su lado.

Cada vez que escuchaba a Temari llamarla le respondía en tono molesto "NO" he intentaba confrontar de nuevo ese sueño, era de noche y estaba exhausta, no había comido en todo el día y le estrés provocado por ese sueño era mayor de lo que esperaba.

Su estómago gruñe de hambre y no le queda de otra que levantarse a prepararse algo de comer, cuando pasa por al lado dela mesa de su cuarto en la cual reposaba la marioneta de Gaara se dibuja una media sonrisa extiende su brazo para sujetarla, tan pronto la acerca Hinata lanza un grito de sorpresa y suelta la marioneta la cual cae al suelo.

¿Qué…que fue…?-temblorosamente se agacha para levantarla, la voltea y la encuentra normal-ju…juraría que…-por un instante Hinata creyó haber visto el rostro de Naruto en lugar de el de Gaara, se deja caer y suelta un risita-ton…tonta yo…como pude confundir a Gaara kun con….¿eh?-una expresión de confusión que lentamente se transforma en una de miedo se marca en Hinata, en sus recuerdos no podía ver a Gaara, lo que veía era el rostro de Naruto.

¿Por…porque…?-se dice aterrada Hinata, lentamente dirige la mirada a la marioneta y efecto no era Gaara a quien sujetaba, era a Naruto.

¡No!-suelta la marioneta Hinata y se sujeta su cabeza-¿¡porque…porque no puedo olvidarlo!?-Hinata no dudaba de sus sentimientos por Gaara, pero los sentimientos que había albergado toda su vida por su Naruto aún estaban clavados en lo más profundo de su ser y se reusaban a desaparecer

Lentamente Hinata se encoje, recoge sus piernas abrazándolas, las lágrimas empiezan a brotar cuando casi en susurros puedes escuchar a Naruto llamándola por su nombre-Ga…Gaara kun…-se repetía tratando de opacar las voces que escuchaba y de recordar el rostro de la persona que amaba, pero por más que se esforzara era el rubio quien se mostraba-Ga…Gaara kun…ayúdame…por favor…ayúdame…


	12. Indeseado

**Indeseado.**

Era cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y Hinata apenas y había podido conciliar algo sueño tras lidiar con las visiones de Naruto, su rostro demostraba un tremendo malestar y agotamiento, ninguna misión en el pasado la había quitado el sueño de esa manera.

Gaara kun…-se repetía Hinata desde el momento que se levantó, podía ver un instante el rostro de su querido Gaara el cual lentamente se transformaba en Naruto, cada vez que lo hacía se frustraba y terminaba golpeando la pared durante, lentamente Hinata se alista, tras bañarse abre su closet encontrado las ropas con las que había llegado a la aldea, saca su chaqueta y que habitualmente llevaba, aún tenía la quemadura en las espalda, la abre y dentro de ella estaba la cota de malla y los pantalones que llevaba con esta.

Comencé este viaje con estas…-se dice Hinata con una media sonrisa-y lo terminare con estas…

Una vez vestida solo hacía falta sus sandalias, al extender su brazo izquierdo para tomarlas se detiene al ver lo que aun llevaba en su dedo, el añillo de compromiso de Gaara, una dulce sonrisa se marca en su rostro, quizás no lo recibió como ella hubiera querido; aun sigue sin tener idea de cómo y cuándo se lo coloco; pero ese anillo significa mucho para ella, aunque hubiera preferido recibirlo de otra manera, sin darse cuenta había empezado a fantasear con Gaara cuando este nuevamente se convierte en Naruto, Hinata golpea la pared tan fuerte que marca su puño contra esta.

Ya…ya no quiero verlo…-se dice frustrada Hinata enderezándose y observando su mano-hoy…hoy voy a sacarlo…-cierra su puño y termina de forma decidida-voy a sacar a Naruto de mi vida…

A diferencia del día anterior cuando Gaara llega a las seis al salón de reunión encuentra a Hinata recostada a la pared al lado de las puertas con su cabeza bamboleando debido a la falta de sueño de la noche anterior.

Hi…-intenta llamar Gaara pero se detiene, cuando regresa a su casa el día anterior Gaara se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido, todo el trabajando en lugar de buscar y explicar a Hinata lo del anillo y el compromiso, no sabía cómo encararla ahora y baja su mirada.

¿Ga…Gaara Kun?-un leve susurro hace que Gaara levante la mirada, Hinata lo miraba fijamente cono ojos llorosos y sonrojada.

Re…realmente es Gaara…-se dice Hinata, temía de que cuando lo viera en persona encontrara a Naruto, pero no veía claramente a Gaara frente suyo, la expresión de Hinata deja sin palabras a Gaara.

Hina…-Gaara kun…-lo detiene Hinata dando un paso al frente, levanta su mano izquierda y juguetea un poco con el anillo antes de proseguir-gra…gracias…Gaara kun…-susurra Hinata con tono lloroso, Gaara suspira y una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, aun deseaba explicarle la situación a Hinata pero se encontraba mucho más tranquilo ahora, el pasillo en el que se encontraban empieza a llenarse de voces y pasos-se acercan los Hyuugas…-comenta Gaara abriendo las puertas-terminemos con esto.

El salón de reuniones que había preparado era bastante modesto, una decoración con estandartes de la aldea de la arena, varias mesas y sillas cerca de las paredes, en el centro sobre una gran alfombra se encontraban un par de sillones largo y una hermosa mesa que los separaba al final del salón una gran ventana que daba vista a la aldea.

Mientras que Gaara se sentó en el sillón que da a la puerta mientras los tres Hyuugas se sentaron al otro lado de la habitación, entre ellos había uno de edad avanzada, sentado en el medio, mientras que los otros dos de edad media sentados en los costados, Shikamaru y los escoltas de los Hyuugas colocaron detrás y a los lados de esta, mientras que la puerta era resguardada por Kankuro y otros ninjas de la aldea de la Arena, Hinata permanecía detrás de Gaara.

Antes de que siquiera los Hyuugas pudieran decir palabra alguna Gaara inicia de inmediato con una simple pregunta-quisiera saber si consideraron nuestra conversación de ayer.

El Hyuuga sentando en el medio, el más viejo de ellos responde calmadamente al comentario de Gaara-me temo que no es posible Kazekage…no podemos aceptar la petición de usted para casarse con nuestra heredera Hinata.

Aunque los otros dos Hyuugas añaden argumentos Gaara había dejado de escuchar y simplemente se recuesta y cierra sus ojos, Hinata por otro lado empezaba a molestarse ante las respuestas y comentarios de su clan, no parecían verla como a una persona sino como a un trofeo, con un tiempo asombroso en el instante que Hinata abre su boca para criticar los comentarios de su clan, Gaara se adelanta y responde a los comentarios de los Hyuugas con una respuesta calmada-ya veo…

La calma y serenidad de Gaara dibuja una media sonrisa tanto en Shikamaru como en Kankuro, Gaara se endereza y añade a su comentario previo-es una lástima…escucharlos hacer esos comentarios…-la mirada de Gaara era fría y molesta-por lo que veo…no fui lo bastante directo en nuestra reunión pasada…

La respuesta extraña a los Hyuugas así como a Hinata misma, Gaara agrega con tono firme-nuestra reunión pasada dije…"VOY a hacer de Hinata mi esposa" en ningún momento les pedi permiso PARA hacer de ella mi esposa-la mirada confusa de los Hyuugas e torna en una de ira mientras que Hinata se sonrojaba ante las palabras de Gaara-Segundo…dije "me GUSTARÍA tener la bendición del Clan de mi futura esposa" nunca la pedí como un requisito, la única opinión que me importa es la de Hinata y ella ya ha aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Kankuro no puede evitar rascarse la nunca ante los comentarios de Gaara, era obvio que estaba decidido a casarse con Hinata, demostrándolo ante su falta de toque en la política.

La repuesta de Gaara indigna a los Hyuugas quienes se levantan y vociferan en protesta, por otro lado Hinata no tenía palabras para responder a las palabras de Gaara sonrojada, pero esta vez decidida se disponía a hablar cuando nuevamente es interrumpida, esta vez por Shikamaru.

Veo que no me queda de otra…-se dice Shikamaru al ver la actitud de los Hyuugas, en especial cuando su protesta se convierte en amanezcas, deslizando sutilmente el pergamino que Naruto le había dado, lo coloca en suelo, con un movimiento del pie lo rueda aciendo aparecer una nube de humo blanco justo detrás de los Hyuugas, todos los ninjas de la habitación se sorprende, ante esto, los de la Arena se disponían a intervenir pero Kankuro los detiene, ya que previamente habia hablando con Shikamaru

Los Hyuugas se voltea para encontrar del humo saliendo un par de brazos bastante reconocibles, cubiertos por una chaqueta naranja, toma por la cabeza a los dos Hyuugas jóvenes y los fuerza a sentarse en el sillón, cuando el más viejo intenta voltearse siente que estirado de su camisa y forzado a sentarse.

¡¿Na…Naruto!?-se dice confundida Hinata al ver el humo dispersarse revelando al rubio, con su típica sonrisa saluda a Hinata y Gaara y los felicita por su compromiso para seguidamente dirigirles una mirada furiosa a los Hyuugas al tiempo que se trona los nudillos-¿ahora…se puede saber bajo permiso de QUIEN estaban amenazando a Gaara…?

¡¿Porque…porque Naruto….!?-se dice Hinata totalmente paralizada, su mejilla se sonrojaba y podía sentir su corazón acelerarse, frustrada lentamente baja la mirada mientras intenta interrumpir a Naruto quien reprimía a los Hyuuga y aprovechaba la situación para terminar con la situación tiránica que regía en su clan, por el bien de ellos mismos.

¿¡Por...porque…porque no puedo…!?-por más que intentaba mover sus labios no podía, ninguna palabra salía de su boca, no podía levantar la mirada a Naruto, no quería que la vieran así POR Naruto.

…Sin mencionar que intentaron secuestrar a Hinata…-la voz de Gaara hace eco en el salón provocando una sudoración fría en los Hyuugas y tanto Naruto como Hinata dirijan la mirada a Gaara, este se endereza y añade tranquilamente-hace unos días Hinata fue atacada por un trio de ninjas, considerando la situación actual…supongo que fueron bajo las ordenes de los Hyuugas aquí presente.

Es raro ver a Naruto furioso, pero ante el comentario de Hinata así fue como reacciono este, mientras Naruto seguía reprimiendo y argumentando contra los Hyuugas con tales hechos que incluso sus acompañantes-Hyuugas miembros de la familia secundaria-mostraban su indignación ante los miembros de la familia principal.

"Para...para Naruto" eran las palabras que quería decir Hinata pero no podía, su cuerpo seguía paralizado ante el rubio quien la defendía y apoyaba "¡ya basta!" lo que menos quería era la ayuda de Naruto, quería dejar de verlo en sus sueños, quería ser libre de este pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Na…Naruto...-llama Hinata en tenue susurro el cual retumba en el salón todos los miembros dirigen su mirada a la Hyuuga-ya…ya basta…

Las palabras de Hinata sorprenden a todos, para los Hyuugas y sus cercanos-menos el mismo Naruto-no era un secreto que de Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, que se dirigiera de esa manera a Naruto era algo inaudito, Gaara por otro lado ve algo que los otros no, el dolor con el Hinata sacaba esas palabras, había algo extraño en ella.

No…no quiero seguir perteneciendo…a la familia principal Hyuuga…-susurra Hinata haciendo uso de las fuerzas que había encontrando para poder detener a Naruto, dirigiéndole una mirada decidida pero llorosa a los líderes de su clan añade-yo…yo no pienso traicionar a mi clan…mucho menos a la que fue una vez la aldea…en la que viví…-las palabras de Hinata aunque temblorosas mostraban su determinación, al referirse a Konoha como parte de su pasado, con el simple hecho de bajar su cabeza sin apartar la mirada de los Hyuugas añade-quiero…quiero llevar el peso…que mi primo llevo alguna vez…

Era imposible negar los argumentos de Naruto al escuchar esas palabras de quien era…había sido hasta el momento conocida como la "princesa Hyuuga", los miembros no pueden hacer nada más que bajar su cabeza, avergonzados y aceptando la petición de Hinata, por fin habían comprendido el peso y las consecuencias que habían traído la restructuración del clan después de la guerra.

Naruto se disponía a comentar pero Shikamaru coloca su mano sobre el hombro de este y negando con la cabeza.

Hinata mira de reojo a Naruto pero tan pronto esta la mirada se ven en la necesidad de quitarle la mirada-Na…Naruto…-susurra Hinata de forma temblorosa-Gra…gracias…por la ayuda…

No hay…-pero realmente…-interrumpe Hinata sin dirigirle la mirada con un tono de voz bastante particular-realmente…no era necesaria…-añade dándose la vuelta y retirándose rápidamente del cuarto, el cuarto se queda en silencio, atónitos ante las palabras y actitud de Hinata para con Naruto, tanto Gaara como Naruto no pudieron ver la expresión de Hinata, mientras que Kankuro si, era primera vez que veía esa expresión marcada en Hinata.

Gaara suspira y rompe el silencio levantándose-Kankuro…-llama el Kazekage a su hermano quien responde de inmediato-ayuda a los Hyuugas con las preparaciones que nesesiten…y Naruto…-llama Gaara quien al comienzo parecía estar alegre de haberlo visto, ahora se veía indiferente ante el-gracias por todo…-con estas palabras Gaara se retira dejando a Naruto confundido-¿Porque…porque siento que soy el malo…?-se dice el rubio

Tan pronto Gaara deja la habitación mira de reojo la puerta abierta a Naruto quien hablaba ahora con Shikamaru-Hinata…-se dice el pelirrojo mirando de nuevo el corredor caminando cabizbajo recordando el momento antes de entrar al salón "gra…gracias…Gaara kun…" esas palabras hacen eco en su cabeza, Gaara sabía muy bien que esas palabras eran sinceras y sin embargo hasta hace un momento pudo sentir el como algo realmente grande afligía a Hinata.

Encerrada y sola en la oficina del Kazekage, Hinata por fin se quiebra y deja fluir libremente sus lágrimas cayendo sentada recostada a la puerta, frustrada golpea el piso repetidamente, quería dejar atrás el pasado, quería olvidar a Naruto y frente a el no pudo hacer nada, su cuerpo apenas y reacciono, el verlo y escucharlo defenderla la paralizo por completo, sus sentimientos para con Gaara eran sinceros, pero aún muy en el fondo una parte ella se reusaba a dejarla avanzar, aun atada a Naruto.

Aquel amor que una vez la hizo soñar y la motiva a moverse durante las situaciones más difíciles, ahora lo aborrecía siendo una cadena incapaz de romper y permitirle seguir con su vida, el desprecio que le hizo a Naruto no fue más que una misma farza para ella, ya que realmente le era imposible odiar al rubio…lo que realmente odiaba era los sentimientos que sentía por el…


	13. Gaara

**Gaara.**

Gaara no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar por Hinata, conociéndola se dirigió a su oficina encontrándola cerrada.

¿Hinata…?-llama entono gentil sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga, entristecida y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, traga un poco y guarda silencio por un momento.

Al no haber respuesta Gaara suspira y decide guardar silencio por un momento-no voy a obligarte a nada…-susurra este-cuando te sientas lista para hablar…estaré esperando para escucharte…-seguido de esto Hinata escucha los pasos de Gaara alejarse.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Hinata se levanta sale y llama a Gaara, tan pronto este se voltea, Hinata se aterra y de inmediato retira la mirada de este.

Hi…-Gaara-la voz de su hermano Kankuro lo detiene, este se voltea para ver a su hermano.

Los Hyuugas están listos, solo falta…-mirando por encima del hombro de Gaara puede ver a Hinata, le hace señas para que lo acompañe, temerosa y cabizbaja Hinata pasa aun lado de Gaara sin dirigirle la mirada y le pide a Kankuro que la guie con su clan.

Oye, esta…-Kankuro…-detiene Gaara a su hermano sorprendiendo una vez más a Hinata-llévala con su clan por favor…-al ver la expresión de Hinata ante las palabras de Gaara, prefiere no involucrarse en sea lo que fuera que sucediese y acepta llevar a Hinata con su clan.

Kankuro había habilitado el mismo cuarto en el cual habían tenido la reunión hace un momento para los Hyuugas, no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Hinata sola en la habitación con quienes hasta hace unos instantes habían tratado de llevársela por la fuerza.

No te preocupes Kankuro…-susurra Hinata, se limpia el rostro y le da a su Sensei una dulce sonrisa para calmarlo-estaré bien…-las puertas se abren frente suyo revelando un cuarto obscuro iluminado por unas pocas antorchas, con paso firme Hinata entra y cierra las puertas tras suyo.

Una vez dentro Hinata hace una pregunta a los miembros de su clan, convirtiéndose en una petición que deja sin habla a las cabezas de su clan.

Hi…Hinata sama…esta…-Hinata asiste y añade-es lo que deseo…-la petición de Hinata era inédita, ambas lo eran, ser degrada a la familia secundaria, cosa que habían aceptado, pero se reusaban a la segunda petición de Hinata.

¿No se sentirán más seguros de esta forma? Lo hago por respeto a mi clan…-comenta Hinata al tiempo que se sienta sobre sus rodillas en espera del ritual, los Hyuugas no pueden hacer nada más que resignarse y aceptan cumplir la segunda petición de Hinata.

Kankuro había colocado guardias de confianza frente a la puerta mientras el se va a buscar a su hermano, preocupado y algo molesto por la forma en la cual actuava para con Hinata.

Encuentra a Gaara sentado en su oficina, pensativo, tan pronto Kankuro coloca un pie en la oficina su hermano se adelanta y pregunta por Naruto.

Se fue igual como llego, pero…-bien…-las palabras secantes de Gaara detienen a Kankuro, a pesar de que estaba a punto de criticar su actitud para con Hinata, podía ver la preocupación de su hermano.

Sabes…-el tono de Kankuro llama la atención de Gaara-sobre pensar las cosas con las mujeres…en ocasiones es mala idea…-recostándose a la puerta añade-cuando guardan silencio…tienes que romperlo…de lo contrario no sabrás que es lo que sucede con ellas…-dicho esto Kankuro se retira dejando a su hermano solo.

Tras de meditar un rato Gaara se levanta y dirige al salón se llevaba a cabo la técnica de sellado Hyuuga, encontrando a los guardias y a Shikamaru frente a la puerta.

¿Cómo van?-pregunta Gaara muy casual a Shikamaru, este lo saluda y responde-pronto deberían de estar terminando…-tras guardar un minuto de silencio Gaara le pide a los guardias que se retiren quedando el solo con Shikamaru.

La…lamento lo que ocurrió…-susurra Shikamaru apenado al ver el camino que habia tomado la discusión en el salón.

Tus intenciones eran buenas...no tienes por qué disculparte…-responde Gaara en tono a pasible si apartar la mirada de la puerta, respira profundamente y añade-…es primera vez que veo a Hinata de esa manera…

Gaara…-susurra Shikamaru haciendo que Gaara lo mire de reojo-no debería inmiscuirme pero…me preocupa Hinata…-el tono de Shikamaru igualaba sus palabras, suspira y añade-algo atormenta a Hinata, ahora…

Lo se…-detiene Gaara a Shikamaru quien le dirige la mirada, nuevamente este observaba con fijación la puerta pero se podía ver que Gaara realmente estaba preocupado por lo Hinata-pude verlo durante la reunión…-con estas palabras suelta una risita y continua-primero Kankuro y ahora tu…es incómodo…pero es bueno saber que Hinata está rodeada de personas que se preocupan por ella.

El sonido de las puertas abrirse hace que Gaara y Shikamaru dirijan la mirada a estas, primero salen los tres miembros de él clan Hyuuga, haciéndose a un lado revelan a Hinata, de inmedito Shikamaru se da cuenta de algo extraño, no solo la frente de Hinata, si no sus ojos estaban vendados, esta también incomoda a Gaara y antes de que el pudiera preguntar la suave voz de Hinata lo detiene, pidiéndole que no se preocupe por los vendajes en sus ojos todo estaba bien.

Uno de los Hyuugas le pide a Shikamaru que retire a Hinata para poder explicarle a Gaara lo que habían hecho, una vez solo Gaara con el más anciano del clan le informa al Kazekage de la petición de Hinata.

¿Petición?-pregunta confundido Gaara, el anciano asiste y continua-Hinata sama, no solo nos pidió colocarle el sello que bloquea el Byakugan cuando muere…si no uno que lo bloquea de forma permanente mientras viva.

Gaara estaba sin palabras, el anciano añade-esto no afectara la vista de Hinata sama en lo más mínimo…pero no podrá activar el Byakugan de nuevo…

Ya veo…-son las únicas palabras pronunciadas por Gaara, seguidamente le pide al Hyuuga que se retire.

Temari se encarga de llevar a Hinata a su casa, mientras Kankuro se encarga de escoltar a los Hyuugas y a Shikamaru a la villa en la cual se hospedaban, mientras Gaara se retira a su oficina.

Aun que se encontraba en su oficina Gaara deja él trabaja del Kazekage a un lado, meditando, pensando acerca de lo que le sucedía a Hinata, cierra sus ojos y hace memoria del día que despertó de Hinata, repasando cada momento, uno en particular, la respuesta que le dio a la pregunta, que tipo de vida elegiría, ¿una normal o la de un ninja?

"…una vida normal…no suena mal-responde Hinata en tono dulce y calmado-trabajar, casarse, tener hijos, criarlos, envejecer junto a la persona que amas y finalmente morir no es un mal plan de vida…

…pero yo nací con el don de ser Ninja…una gran responsabilidad…-Hinata suelta la baranda y se lleva su mano su pecho-mientras mi cuerpo me lo permita, seguiré siendo una kunoichi…y cuando ya no pueda más…-toma nuevamente su muleta y apoya en esta-…viviré lo que me quede como una persona normal-termina con una gran sonrisa."

La respuesta que dio Hinata era sincera en ese entonces, y su determinación lo demostraba, de hecho, cada momento, cómico, embarazoso o serio que lentamente encendieron la chispa entre ellos fue debido a esa respuesta.

Hinata realmente deseaba regresar a su vida como ninja y sin embargo hasta hace solo un par de horas Hinata había pedido por si misma negarse el Byakugan.

"Na…Naruto...-llama Hinata en tenue susurro el cual retumba en el salón todos los miembros dirigen su mirada a la Hyuuga-ya…ya basta…"

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Gaara más que a cualquier otro en la habitación, el no conocía del pasado de Hinata, o mejor dicho de sus sentimientos para con Naruto, pero en el corto tiempo que llevaba conociéndola fue suficiente para saber que quien hablaba en ese momento no era la Hinata que alegraba y hacia todos sus días diferentes y llevaderos.

¿En qué momento…?-no tomo más que un día para que Hinata se transformara, de mostrar su dulce sonrisa a mostrar pena y sufrimiento, Gaara se recuesta en su silla tapándose los ojos, haciendo memoria, sabía muy bien que Naruto era parte del problema…o algo relacionado a él, la forma en la que hablo delante de él y como esquivaba su mirada.

Lo que más le molesto a Gaara fue cuando Hinata salió de la oficina, la mirada de horror que tenía cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, era una mirada que el reconocía, aunque era obvio para el en ese momento era algo que necesitaba confirmar.

En la villa mientras Shikamaru se encontraba festejando de forma silenciosa con los guardaespaldas de los Hyuugas, que eran miembros de su clan perteneciente a la familia secundaria, los otros tres se encontraban encerrado en sus aposentos, deprimidos y cabizbajos.

Creo que es suficiente…-dice Shikamaru mientras se aleja sigilosamente de los guardianes Hyuuga, puede soportar una fiesta, pero ese, al fin y al cabo no es su estilo, decidiendo salir a los jardines para practicar uno de sus hobbies favoritos contemplar las nubes pasar.

Tan pronto pone un pie afuera un saludo casi en susurro lo sobre salta, encontrando a Gaara recostado a la pared-Ga…Gaara kun…-tartamudea Shikamaru aun sorprendido-¿a…que debo este honor…?

¿Hace cuánto Hinata ama a Naruto?-pregunta Gaara en tono firme.

¿Importa?-responde Shikamaru, Gaara asiste y añade-me temo que si…-el joven de Konoha suspira y responde calmado sin entender por qué-básicamente…toda su vida.

La respuesta de Shikamaru era la que Gaara esperaba, agradece a Shikamaru por la información y desaparece de la misma manera que llego.

La respuesta de Shikamaru confirma la suposición de Gaara, por qué Hinata actuó de esa manera frente a Naruto y porque cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se marcó horror en su rostro.

Por desgracia, por más que sus sentimientos para con Hinata eran correspondidos, sabía muy bien que por lo que Hinata pasaba era algo que ella debía de superar por sí sola, entendía que él no era la persona indicada para aliviar el sufrimiento de su querida Hinata…pero será la persona que la sostenga y levanta cuantas veces sea necesaria hasta que Hinata por fin pueda dejar atrás su pasado y finalmente construir una nueva vida.


	14. Arraigada

**Arraigada.**

Aun que Gaara tiene una idea por lo que está pasando Hinata, decide ignorar el concejo de su hermano y prefiere esperar un poco, tanto para verificar sus sospechas como para evitar abrumar a Hinata, tristemente esperar a que se acercase al punto de quiebre le haría mucho más fácil las cosas a Gaara.

A primera hora del día siguiente, los Hyuugas eran escoltados a la entrada de la aldea por Kankuro, Gaara y un par de ninjas de la arena, antes de retirarse uno de los Hyuugas pregunta acerca de la boda.

Se dará…pero no es posible por ahora…-es la respuesta de Gaara, los Hyuugas no se veían del todo satisfechos con la respuesta pero deciden calmarse y aceptar las cosas como van, ya habían causado muchos problemas en todos lados, Shikamaru le sonríe a Gaara como despida-suerte…-dice en tono amigable marchando de regreso a Konoha con los Hyuugas acompañado de un grupo de ninjas de la Arena.

¿Y bien…que piensas hacer…?-pregunta Kankuro rascándose la nuca, Gaara da media vuelta y responde calmado-ignorarte y hacerlo a mi manera-Kankuro suelta una risita y añade siguiendo a su hermano-SIEMPRE…haces las cosas a tu manera…

Esa mañana cuando Gaara se dirige a su oficina, la encuentra abierta-¿Hinata?-llama Gaara abriéndose paso dentro de su oficina.

Hinata quien limpiaba el escritorio se sobresalta al escuchar a Gaara llegar, se voltea para saludarlo pero apenas lo ve, se ve forzada a apartar la mirada.

Bu…buenos días…Gaara kun…-saluda de manera temerosa, Gaara suspira y se acerca para ver la frente de Hinata procurando entrar en su rango visual-así que…este es el sello de los Hyuugas…-comenta Gaara a lo que Hinata asiste, a diferencia del sello tradicional, en forma de "X" habían cuatro líneas que formando una cruz la cual no tocaban el entro del sello, la line inferior bajaba hasta donde comienza el tabique formando dos terminaciones que apuntan a los ojos de Hinata.

Gaara toma su asiento mientras Hinata rápidamente toma su tabla de chequeo y se sienta a su lado como siempre lo ha hecho, Hinata la observa por un rato pero en ningún momento esta le dirige la mirada, evadiéndolo todo el tiempo si sus ojos se cruzaban por un ínstate Hinata los apartaba de inmediato.

¿Algun motivo…?-pregunta Gaara con un tono calmado, Hinata estaba no entendía la pregunta de Gaara, este clarifica-¿tu Byakugan…por qué lo sellaste…? sin dar importancia.

No…lo necesito…-responde de forma entrecortada, antes de que siquiera Gaara intentase preguntar puede ver reojo a Hinata dirigiéndole una expresión muy dulce, pero con sus ojos cerrados-porque quiero crecer como una ninja de la arena sin depender de ellos…-dicho estos, su tono se torna un poco lúgubre y nuevamente esquiva la mirar a Gaara añadiendo-me trae recuerdos que prefiero olvidar…-las palabras de Hinata eran extrañas, sin embargo Gaara las deja pasar y decide continuar con su día de trabajo normal

Gaara decide dejar pasar una semana para ver y aprender un poco más de lo que agobia a Hinata, la cual no la estaba pasando del bien, su usual y alegre saludo cambia a uno tímido y apagado, normalmente esto no afectaría tanto si no es porque evitaba dirigirle la mirada cada vez que llega y lo que encontraba Gaara no era timidez o pena, más bien frustración y amargura, por si fuera poco, Hinata no parecía estar durmiendo del todo bien se podían ver algunas ojeras, se estaba volviendo distraída y torpe.

El viernes al medio día al ver que Hinata ya no puede trabajar como se debe Gaara le pide que se retire a descansar, aunque esta intenta replicar, la Gaara mantiene su posición y a Hinata no le queda de otra más que obedecer.

Lamento la tardanza Hinata…-se dice Gaara mientras Hinata deja la oficina-ya es hora de ayudarte a superar esto…

Los pasos de Hinata lentos al comienzo lentamente se aceleran hasta que empieza a correr, dejando la oficina atrás, así como deja la aldea y se dirige a las afueras de la aldea, alejándose hasta llegar a formación rocosa en medio del desierto, solo sombras cortas sobre salen de los enormes pilares de piedra, Hinata se recuesta a una de estas agitada y jadeando, con sus ojos lloroso, lentamente aprieta sus puños hasta que finalmente estalla.

¿¡Porque!?-grita Hinata triste volteándose y conectando una palmada arrancando y lanzando por los aires parte de la base de la enorme piedra; cae de rodillas bajo la sombra de la piedra llorando-porque no puedo de dejar de ver a Naruto…-Hinata se sentía cansada, no solo en sus sueños era atormentada si no en su día a día, ya no veía a Gaara, la persona que amaba, si no a Naruto la persona que quería olvidar.

Hinata pasa el día en el desierto tratando de despejar su mente, pero el solo hecho de estar ahí la frustraba aún más, ahora debido a sus pesadillas y al estarlo evadiendo de forma constante no podía ni siquiera estar cerca de él.

Era pasado de las siete, de noche en el desierto, Hinata de regreso en la aldea y de camino a su hogar-Tonto Gaara…-susurra molesta Hinata, si bien lo estaba pasando difícil se podía notar el cómo su humor empezaba a cambiar, aun que estaba pasándola mal, Gaara no había intentado nada para ayudarla, miraba su anillo por un momento colocaba su mano dentro del bolsillo y nuevamente volvía a quejarse de Gaara.

¿Huh?-cuando llega a su apartamento puede ver una luz por debajo de la puerta, extrañada, pega el odio a esta y escucha alguien dentro de este, una extraña sonrisa se marca en su rostro, saca un Kunai y las llaves, lentamente abre la puerta para buscando a su intruso, lo primero que ve son unas sandalias negras.

Con que comodo eh…-se dice a medida que abre cada vez más la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, cuando por fin tiene visual se sobresalta y cierra la puerta de golpe.

¿Qué... ¡que hace Gaara kun en mi apartamento…!?-se pregunta sobresaltada, lo que vio de este fue su espalda, su cabello rojo lo delato, parecía estar preparando algo en su cocina.

¿Hinata?-la voz de Gaara la sorprende volteándose de inmediato olvidando por completo el hecho de que no lo podía ver a la cara, sin embargo más que sorpresa es confusión lo que muestra Hinata al ver el rostro de Gaara, estaba cubierto por una máscara hecha de arena la cual mostraba el rostro del Shukaku.

Lamento haber irrumpido…-se disculpa calmado, Hinata no le dio mucha importancia a las palabras de Gaara, era más la curiosidad que ahora tenía por el hecho de que Gaara llevaba una máscara que el hecho de que había irrumpido en su apartamento.

¿Hinata?-llama Gaara haciendo que Hinata regrese en sí, se veía un tanto apenada lo cual era bastante extraño dada la situación, Gaara hace pasar a Hinata y cierra la puerta

Mientras Hinata se quitaba sus sandalias en la entrada, Gaara regresa a la cocina para continuar preparando la comida, nuevamente como si se tratase de su casa, Gaara le pide a Hinata que tome asiento y esta obedece muy tranquilamente.

Ga…Gaara kun…¿Por…porque la máscara?-pregunta de tímida Hinata.

He notado que últimamente te cuesta verme a la cara…-responde Gaara mientras alcanzaba unas tazas en la repisa frente suyo, Hinata se sobresalta por un momento para que luego la expresión en su rostro se apague y baje la cabeza, era obvio que Gaara notaria algo como eso

Quiero dejar de verlo…-susurra Hinata, estas palabras detiene a Gaara y hace que se voltee, encontrando a Hinata cabizbaja, ya no podía soportarlo más, no sabía cómo interpretar lo que Gaara hacía en ese momento, necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba desahogarse, hablar con alguien.

¡Ya no quiero ver a Naruto!-revienta en llanto Hinata-¡Ya no quiero verlo, lo veo en mis sueños, en mi mente, en mis fantasías, cada vez que intento visualizarte, de cualquier forma, te transformas en Naruto!-Hinata cae sobre la mesa mientras que Gaara observaba en silencio a Hinata-¡antes solo era una en mi mente, pero desde la reunión Hyuuga, no puede verte sin ver a Naruto, no quiero ver más a Naruto, quiero verte a ti Gaara, quiero…!-Hinata se levanta y tan pronto lo hace es envuelta por los brazos de Gaara quien recuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho.

No hacen falta palabras en ese momento para que Hinata pueda entender a Gaara, solo sigue llorando mientras siente el cálido abrazo de Gaara; una vez que logra calmarse un poco Gaara la lleva a su cuarto, en el escritorio ve la caja de la marioneta que ella había tallado, pero no la marioneta, probablemente la tenía en esta para no verle el rostro, sienta a Hinata en la cama y la deja un rato para que se termine de calmar.

Mientras se calmaba un delicioso aroma invade su cuarto, levantando la mirada encuentra a Gaara llevándole un tazo de lo que parecía ser ramen.

¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunta Gaara entregándole el tazón en conjunto a unos palillos y sentándose a su lado izquierdo.

Me…mejor…gracias…-responde Hinata con su voz un poco quebrada, el tazón no estaba tan caliente, un fino hilo de humo sobre salía del guiso, el aroma era bueno, a la vista, bastante simple, sin muchos ingredientes, decide darle un sorbo al guiso antes de tomar cualquier cosa y sus ojos tristes, se iluminan de inmediato-rico…-comenta Hinata sorprendida, una mesa de arena se levanta frente suyo para que pueda poner el tazón y disfrutar su comida.

Mientras Hinata comida ninguno hace comentario, Gaara solo la contemplaba disfrutar la comida que le había preparado mientras que Hinata cada cuanto miraba de reojo a su lado pero de inmediato regresaba su mirada al tazón, esta vez sonrojada.

Gaara lleva sus brazos para atrás apoyándose en la cama y muy calmadamente pregunta-¿Hinata…que tanto has observado a Naruto…?-las palabras de Gaara congelan a Hinata y sus ojos que habían ganado vida nuevamente se apagan.

Si los has observado tanto como imagino…debes-por favor…-detiene Hinata con tono molesto y haciendo crujir los palillos que sujetaba, sin embargo Gaara suspira y continua-debes de saber cómo fue su niñez…la mía no fue muy diferente…-ante esas palabras el crujido cesa y los ojos de Hinata se abre por completo.

Lo más seguro es que no se le acercaban porque lo consideraban un monstro…en mi caso…yo ERA un monstro…-Hinata voltea y encuentra la máscara mirándola fijamente, enderezándose y colocando sus brazos sobre sus piernas continua-lo creas o no…yo pase por exactamente lo mismo que pasas en estos momentos.

¿A…a que te refieres…Gaara kun…?-pregunta temerosa Hinata, Gaara se endereza y coloca frente a ella su mano derecha, sobre su palma se forma un kanji de arena "amor"

La marca de mi frente me le hizo yo mismo tras un intento de asesinato que sufrí cuando niño-responde Gaara-a partir de eso…jure solo amarme a mí mismo, un monstro que solo vive para sí…

Esa parte la entendía, pero no el cómo se relacionaba eso con lo que ella sufría en ese momento, Gaara nuevamente se apoya en la cama y continua-después de eso…siempre que veía a alguien…a su lado veía a la persona que intento asesinarme…veía a mi tía…-en el instante que Hinata escucha la palabra "tía" se queda sin habla-repitiendo la mismas escena una y otra vez…-dirigiéndole la mirada a Hinata continua-por eso…ese dolor que sientes en estos momentos…lo entiendo muy bien.

Hinata guarda silencio, apenada, elle quien hasta hace poco pensaba que Gaara no se preocupaba por ella acaba de darse cuenta de cuan errada estaba-lo…lo siento…Gaara kun…-susurra apenada encogiéndose entre hombros.

No tienes nada porque disculparte-responde Gaara-por el contrario…mi culpa el haberme tardado tanto…-añade rascándose la mejilla, Hinata le responde con una sonrisa y por un momento ambos guardan silencio, de reojo Hinata ve la mano de Gaara sobre su cama, se sonroja y lentamente intenta alcanzarla.

Hinata…-¡SI!-responde Hinata sobresaltada y sonrojada con sus manos sobre sus piernas y completamente tensa mirando a Gaara fijamente, extrañado, la máscara que lleva Gaara parece fruncir el ceño, Hinata se sorprende por un momento pero recuerda que la máscara es de arena y quien la lleva es Gaara.

¿Has sufrido de pesadillas últimamente?-la pregunta de Gaara hace que Hinata regrese a la normalidad y se apaga un poco

Ojala fuera una pesadilla…-responde Hinata un tanto apagada y quitando la mirada de Gaara, respira profundamente y añade-más que una pesadilla…es un sueño recurrente el cual… ¡no puedo a llevar a su final!

Ya veo…-responde Gaara y nuevamente aparta la mirada de Hinata.

Hinata…-llama Gaara calmado haciendo que esta le dirija nuevamente la mirada-te importa si paso la noche aquí con tigo…

** Hola y gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo el fic y a quienes me han hecho saber lo que piensan de este, sus reviews realmente me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, hasta entonces, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo :D**


End file.
